


Inazuma Eleven: Parallel World [HIATUS]

by DarkRoseChan



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Canon - Anime, Comedy, Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Shounen, Sports, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRoseChan/pseuds/DarkRoseChan
Summary: Time took an unexpected twist when an evil organization from the future known as El Dorado tampered with the flow of time for its own benefit.Two broken souls meant to be together were torn apart away from each other for the sole purpose of avoiding the birth of a single child.Endou Mamoru and the rest of Raimon Eleven travelled to Hayama town to continue their quest to stop Aliea Academy from accomplishing their evil deeds of destroying schools around Japan, after successfully recruiting the remarkable player Fubuki Shirou.Rumors spread around that Aliea Academy's first-ranked team Epsilon was going to target the school there, so it was up to Endou and his team to save the school from their tyranny.But things took an unexpected turn when they met her...Broken ties, shattered memories, dark secrets, stronger enemies, and new friends... a lot of events happened once the organization set foot in the present to alter it yet again for the sake of their future. New allies arrived from a very far place to help Endou and Raimon Eleven in their impossible quest to restore the flow of time back in its place and fix the broken bonds once more, as the future placed its hand with the present.





	1. Character info

**SEASON: Inazuma Eleven/Ares no Tenbin/Orion no Kokuin**

** NAME**

**JP Name:** 佐々木 ひかり

**Dub Name:** Lily Ross

** PERSONAL **

  
**Gender:** Female

**Birthday:** August 11

**Relationships:** Sasaki Ayato (father)  
Sasaki Yukiko (mother)  
Sasaki Rin (older sister)

** PLAYER INFO **

  
**Position:** Forward  
Midfielder

**Number:** 9 (Hayama, Hayama (Ares), Raimon)  
11 Neo Raimon (Movie)

**Element:** Earth

**Team:** Raimon  
Hayama  
Inazuma Japan (manager)  
Neo Raimon  
Red Team  
Raimon A  
Hayama (Ares) (captain)  
Inazuma Japan (Orion) (manager)

** VOICE ACTORS **

  
**Japanese:** Natsumi Takamori  
Akemi Kanda (child)

**English: **Laura Post

** DEBUT **

**Game:** _Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha_  
_Inazuma Eleven GO_  
_Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin_

  
**Anime:** Episode 035  
Episode 025 (GO)  
Episode 017 (Ares)

**Manga:** 5th volume

*******

**S****asaki Hikari** (佐々木 ひかり) is one of the main protagonists of the original Inazuma Eleven series. First introduced in _Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha_, she initially played as both a midfielder and forward.

In _Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin_, she is the captain and a forward for Hayama.

** _Profile_ **

• _"A beautiful rose that has deadly thorns on it."_

• _"Sweet and gentle in and out of the field. She's as beautiful as cherry blossoms."_

** _Background_**

** **тнιѕ ωση'т вє мєηтισηє∂ тσ ανσι∂ ѕρσιℓєяѕ!!!** **

  
** _Appearance_ **

Hikari is a tween girl with round green eyes and brown hair tied up in a high-side ponytail with pink and white ribbons. Her usual outfit consists of a long sleeved pink jacket over a plain, white shirt with a thin brown belt. She also wears a light blue skirt with white ruffled layer underneath and white crew socks with white high-tops with pink shoelaces and pink sole.

** _Personality_ **

Hikari is usually shy, quiet and she often gets embarrassed easily around her classmates and her two childhood friends Katsura Sae and Yoshino Makoto. She is actually really friendly and was able to get along with the members of Raimon very well. One of Hikari's many dreams is to draw manga and she usually scribbles drawings in her notebooks, she is also trying to live up to her beautiful and talented sister, Sasaki Rin which is the main reason she has trouble making friends in school. Though she carries many dreams, she sees herself unable to achieve any of them and has a low self-esteem. However, Hikari started to have faith in herself after she joined Raimon. 

After realizing that everyone and even her own sister has their own problems, Hikari started to work harder towards her dreams and became a girl who believed anything was possible if she tried. But she holds much deeper within herself than that fake façade... however, in Ares no Tenbin, Hikari had a drastic personality change. She becomes a quiet, cool, and serious character who rarely shows any emotion. This was highly noticeable when Fubuki Shirou spoke to her alone for a few days before the match between Hakuren and Hayama.

** _Hissatsu_**

** ** **тнιѕ ωση'т вє мєηтισηє∂ тσ ανσι∂ ѕρσιℓєяѕ!!!** ** **

  
** _Trivia_ **

• Hikari (ひかり) means "light," while Sasaki (佐々木) means "wren."

• The original design of Hikari is Sakura Akari from _J__ewelpet Tinkle__._

• Hikari's dream is to become a manga artist.

• Strangely, her hair almost resembles alittle bit of Haruka/May from Pokémon Advance.

• Hikari's favorite foods are ice creams and cakes, but she doesn't like carrots.

• In Ares no Tenbin, she's known as the **Thorned rose of Hayama.**

• Her child Japanese VA is the one who portrayed Nanako Dojima from _Persona 4._

• Her Japanese VA Natsumi Takamori is known for her roles as Mei Misaki from _A__nother_, Sona Sitri from _H__igh School DxD__,_ and many more.

• Her English VA Laura Post is known for her roles as Kasumi Yoshizawa from _Persona 5 Royal, _Ragyo Kiryuin from _Kill la Kill_, Rosalia from _Sword Art Online_, Nozomi Tojo from _Love Live!, _Blizzard from _One-Punch Man_, and many more.


	2. ~Prologue~

The sound of footsteps echoed in the dark hallways slowly but steadily, as if the owner of them knew exactly where they were heading.

The person walking under the wing of night had a petite and slim figure along with a long hair, indicating they were actually a young girl wandering all alone in the completely dark corridors, thus no light could show any features of her face. 

On top of that, something odd was about the place the girl was walking in.  
Automatic doors, biometric scanners, floating hologram screen, and other advanced technology... as if that place was from a complete different era.  
It was really modern and high-tech for the 21st century, definitely suspicious and raised a lot of different questions.

The hallways were empty and quiet... perhaps way too quiet since no voice could be heard other than her steady footsteps echoing on the metallic floor.  
As she was making her way further in the dark corridors, she passed by a hologram screen as its dim green light shone on the lower part of her face, revealing her evil and malicious grin as if there were so many harmful thoughts roaming in her head.

Then all of a sudden, her footsteps halted as she stopped her tracks when another silhouette stood in front of her, blocking her way in the process which was a bit taller than the unknown girl.   
Their back rested on the wall and a dim light from a machine nearby revealed a rather playful smirk plastered on his face.  
It appeared as if their appearance annoyed the girl to the maximum since she gritted her teeth angrily before clicking her tongue, but the other silhouette hummed to themselves the moment their eyes laid on her as if they were standing there for the sole purpose of waiting for her.

"Wandering all alone at night? Don't you know it's dangerous?" They chuckled lightly.

It was clear from their voice that the second figure was actually a boy.

"Out of my way." She demanded.

"I would love to, but I wouldn't miss the chance of seeing your face."

"Tch... you really think that's going to work on me?"

"Of course not."

"Then why are you here? If you're here to annoy me, then you sure did it. Now if you'll let me through..."

She attempted to walk through the corridor, completely ignoring the boy who was standing in a cool manner.  
Then suddenly, he moved from his previous posture from to simply leaning on the wall to standing in front of her, preventing her from taking any step further while leaning his hand on the wall.  
His sudden action caused the girl to grit her teeth even harder while balling her fists tightly feeling like her blood was boiling inside her veins from how angry and annoyed she was at that moment.

"I said out of my way!" She screamed in his face.

"Aw, did I make you angry?"

"Listen here, I don't have the time to put up with your crap now!" She growled while grabbing him by his collar despite her being shorter than him.

"As much as I'd love to chat with you more, I'm not here for that." He spoke calmly while grabbing her hands and lowering them down.

"Whatever it is, make it fast. I don't have the time--"

"Are you sure you want to accept this mission?"

"What do you mean?" She felt slightly offended.

"This mission might be a lot bigger than all of us, but that's just how I feel. Think about it carefully, that's all I'm saying."

"You...!" She growled again.

"You may go now, milady."

She mentally rolled her eyes at his rather stupid and clichéd remark as if it was going to change anything anymore.  
The girl had already set her mind and decided that she'll accept that mission for the sake of the coming days, for their futures and years to come, and thus she continued her way steadily without looking back at the boy who was still watching her walking away until she disappeared in the distance shrouded with darkness.

No, she couldn't afford to start questioning herself and her decision since she already convinced herself it was for the greater good, and that sacrifices must be made in order to restore peace and stability.  
Yes, she had to do that. She _**wanted**_ to do that, not because anyone forced her or manipulated her to do so, and for that she couldn't dwell on that moron's useless words and shenanigans.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realize that she has already reached her destination; a big metallic door stood in her way that had a scanning device hanging next to it on the wall.  
Moving her hand and placing it on it, a green light shone and scanned her palm before beeping and having the words **'AUTHENTICATION GRANTED' **written on it.  
The door opened on its own allowing the girl to walk in and set her foot inside the dimly-lit room.

At the center, there was a circular table along with chairs placed around it, and on the table was a small device that projected a floating hologram screen that contained numerous documents and classified files opened on it.  
But on the head of the table sat a figure with its chin rested on their crossed hands while smirking delightfully at the girl's presence, but it was almost impossible to distinguish who they were given how dark the room was.

"Did you request me?" The girl politely asked.

"Yes, I have and I take it that you're willing to accept the mission I'm about to assign to you?"

Judging from their voice and its tone, it was a man this time.

"...Yes."

"Good, very good." He leaned his back on the chair.

"What is my mission?"

"You are fully aware that those children are posing a serious threat on us and we can't guarantee they'll keep their words after we defeat them in the tournament, correct?"

"Of course I'm aware of that."

"Therefore, I'd like you to take a look at that."

With a button click, the hologram screen displayed the images of a teenage boy and girl about the same age along with their information, who looked oddly familiar to the girl since she narrowed her eyes while leaning her face forward to make sure whether she really did recognize them or it was just her imagination, but she couldn't shake off the feeling that she does know them.

"After a lot of research, it appears as though their encounter was the beginning of everything." The man continued.

".........."

"You know what to do, right?"

A sly smirk plastered on her lips as the light from the screen slightly illuminated her face, revealing the malicious, demonic, and evil expression printed on all over her face as if she was about to snap and commit a crime out of enjoyment on the spot.

"Yes... master."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The author doesn't own Inazuma Eleven nor its plot, they're merely properties for Level-5 Inc. and everyone involved in it.
> 
> The author only owns her original character along with other extra characters that will show up during the storyline and will play important roles, also she owns the plot twists that'll be added on the story's plot.
> 
> This story will contain spoilers for various seasons of Inazuma Eleven, so in case you didn't finish the series, the author highly recommends you do not read further than this point. You have been warned.
> 
> And now, the author deeply wishes to all of you a wonderful and unforgettable experience reading her work.
> 
> Author: Rand Talih
> 
> Published on: Sat/Aug 24/2019


	3. Chapter 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to Hayama has only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers, I humbly welcome you to my Inazuma Eleven. Usually I write anime stories that follows the plot exactly with my OCs added in it, but this time... It's a bit different. Yep, the plot is 100% original that derived from the canon one!  
Anyway, I hope that you'll enjoy reading this story as much as I'll enjoy writing it.  
Let's make this an unforgettable experience together, shall we?

It was a beautiful day in a small and peaceful town by the sea as the sunlight reflected on the water, giving it a dazzling brilliance and shining as if it was concealing breathtaking pearls in its depths.  
Birds were soaring freely in the clear blue sky, chirping in rhythm along with the song of wind that blew gently, carrying leaves along with it that danced in the air as if they were led by an orchestra maestro, performing a perfect symphony.

The streets were also brimming with life as people were greeting each other with joyful smiles on their faces and exchanging good mornings while waving to the other.  
It was a small town, so it'd be only natural if the residents knew one another.  
Chatters and laughs were filling the roads, because students were making their way to their schools, either by tagging along with friends or walking alone.  
Subjects varied among the youths of this picturesque town between boring classes, upcoming exams, after-school plans, sports, and what's trendy nowadays... typical teenagers subjects.

In the endless crowd of students, one girl was one of the minority of the students who were walking on their own, and had a brown hair tied up in a high-side ponytail with pink and white ribbons.  
Her head was lowered down and didn't seem interested or willing to engage in the endless chatter of her fellow schoolmates, but instead made her way silently while pursing her lips.  
All the voices seemed to fade in her ears as her surroundings turned pitch black. Every sound, every person around her meant nothing; it was almost as she was the only person existing at that moment.

That was until a gentle gust of wind blew over that area where the students were, playing with the girl's brown hair aimlessly.  
That made her stop her tracks while trying to get a hold of her head with her hands so her hair won't get any messy before classes begin... she really didn't want to start her day like that.  
But then, she lifted her face up to the sky once the wind cooled down a little, revealing her emerald green orbs that shone in the sunlight like precious stone.  
She really couldn't put it into words, but the warmth of the sun on her face along with the sweet coolness of the wind felt... nostalgic somehow. The brown-haired truly couldn't understand where that feeling was coming from, but she smiled to herself nonetheless while tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

_"I feel like... today is going to be a very special day."_

"Hey!"

"Wait for us!"

Two feminine voices called for the brown-haired which made her look behind her to see two figures running towards her from afar.  
She seemed like she noticed them immediately because she grinned happily at their presence.

"Hurry up, or we'll be late!" She waved to the two figures before running away to catch up with the other students.

"Oh, come on! That's not fair!"

The brown-haired giggled to herself as she dashed forward, feeling the wind blowing in her face; a beautiful sensation of freedom and satisfaction while she was being followed by the other two who kept calling her non-stop to slow down, but it seemed like their efforts were all in vain since she kept running onward.  
Yes, it was going to be a perfect day...

Well, almost...

*******

** _\------Meanwhile------_ **

"Ouch!"

That loud cry of pain came from a tan-skinned young boy who had round and bright brown eyes, and a brown hair with two pointed edges at the sides along with a single bang hanging over his forehead.  
White bandages were wrapped around his head and looked like he was going through a hellish pain which made him try to clutch his aching head, but that only made the matter even worse.  
He was walking out from an automatic door that had the word **'HOSPITAL'** written on it along with an adult woman and followed with the worried eyes of a big group of young boys and girls.

That brown-haired boy was none other than Endou Mamoru, the captain and goalkeeper of Raimon Eleven; the team that was currently travelling around Japan in order to recruit talented and skilled soccer players to help them in their quest of defeating Aliea Academy, the school that terrorized the country by their actions of destroying the schools that had a prestigious reputation of having strong soccer teams.  
Of course, nothing could ever justify their actions of destruction which left Endou and his team with the mission of gathering players from all around Japan and put an end to that academy's tyranny once and for all.

"Are you alright, Endou-Kun?" Kino Aki; the first manager of the team and one of Endou's best friends flinched at his yelp.

"It just hurt me a little... don't worry about me!" Endou gave her his signature wide grin along with a thumbs-up.

"The doctor said you were lucky to survive that incident." Kidou Yuuto; Raimon's smartest strategist added with a stern tone in his voice.

"Hey, Onii-Chan! This isn't really a nice thing to say now, you know. We should all be grateful that the Captain is fine and healthy." Otonashi Haruna; the second manager and Kidou's sister, scolded her older brother while pointing her finger at him.

"I agree with her. That incident was really dangerous and he really was lucky, but none of that matters now, does it?" Raimon Natsumi; the daughter of Raimon Jr. High's chairman and the third manager of the team closed her eyes while crossing her arms.

"Geez, you guys keep blabbing about the incident while I was scared to the bones when I heard that Endou was in the hospital yesterday!" Zaizen Touko; the prime minister's daughter and the captain of the SP Fixers burst in anger.

"I was scared too... I thought I was going to pass out." Kabeyama Heigorou the mighty defender of Raimon shivered while he was standing.

"Honestly, don't you think you're taking it too far?" Ichinose Kazuya; a midfielder and the childhood friend of Aki sweatdropped while holding his head.

"What are you talking about, Ichinose? His life was in danger, you know." Domon Asuka; another defender of Raimon and the childhood friend of both Aki and Ichinose argued.

"Hey, you guys witnessed the incident, right?" Kurimatsu Teppei; a defender and midfielder looked at some of his fellow teammates.

"That's right, you never told us about the details until now." Megane Kakeru; a forward fixed the position of his glasses.

"Well... I guess you're right." Kazemaru Ichirouta; a midfielder and a former athletics club member rubbed the back of his head.

"But the truth is, there's really nothing more than what we told you before." Fubuki Shirou; the newest member of Raimon who played as a defender and forward interrupted. Nicknamed as the Bear Killer and the Prince of the Snowfield.

"There's no use talking about it now anyway." Someoka Ryuugo; the hot-headed forward closed his eyes while crossing his arms.

"Guys, I'm fine. Really! You don't have to worry much about me." Endou exclaimed enthusiastically to cheer up his team, especially after noticing their long faces.

"But Endou..." Kazemaru trailed.

"We came here to defeat Epsilon, right? So we must find that school and train so we can become stronger!" He fist-bumped the air.

"This is so like you, Endou. Always thinking about soccer despite your recent injury." Kidou chuckled lightly.

"Yup, a real soccer freak." Touko commented.

"........" That comment caused the captain to sweatdrop.

"Yes, thank you." A young woman was speaking on her phone and closed it at that moment making all of the team's gazes focus on her.

"I just received information about Aliea Academy's movements. It looks like team Epsilon is really going to target the school here, Hayama Junior High." Kira Hitomiko; the current coach of Raimon Eleven gave the members her usual stern looks.

"Epsilon..." Endou repeated.

"But we've never heard of this school before or its soccer team, and I don't think they participated in any major tournaments before." Natsumi crossed her arms while looking down.

"I think I've heard of them once or twice, but I don't remember where." Aki looked up while placing a finger on her chin.

"The Hayama soccer club is really unknown around the country since they only participated in small tournaments and friendly matches, but it's said that they have some really skilled players who can easily qualify to the Football Frontier. But unlike Gemini Storm, who attacked schools without discrimination, Epsilon sets their sights on hidden schools that seem worthy of competition." Hitomiko brushed some of her hair behind her shoulder.

"And according to what I read online because this town is very small, they only have one junior high school; Hayama Junior High. The soccer team first started there not too long either. Four or five years ago, if I can remember correctly." Haruna was flipping the pages of a small notebook she carried.

"Huh?! You're serious?!" Endou's jaw dropped; a typical exaggerated reaction of his.

"I don't see what's surprising about that if they didn't participate in any big tournaments so far." Kazemaru sweatdropped.

"In any case, we'll head there now. We don't have any more time to waste." Hitomiko flipped her hair again before walking towards the caravan that was parked right outside the hospital door.

"What's wrong with that coach...?" Someoka growled angrily to himself.

With a call of Furukabu, the driver of the Inazuma Caravan, who pulled his head out of the window, the entire team went back to their senses and rushed behind their coach inside the bus.  
Once each one of them was in their assigned seats from players and managers, Furukabu then was ready to set off and started driving away; the faces of Raimon's players were filled with anticipation to what was going to wait for them in that school.

The previous day, the team first arrived at Hayama after successfully recruiting Fubuki and defeating Aliea Academy's second rank team Gemini Storm thanks to his remarkable skills as a defender and a forward, but their happiness didn't complete... because now they had to face a new enemy which is that academy's first rank team Epsilon especially after exiling the loser team.  
One thing was for certain... the situation wasn't getting any better in any way, and above that, they were informed that Epsilon was heading to Hayama town which was located in Kanagawa Prefecture.

Hayama; a beautiful and peaceful town located at the northern end of Miura Peninsula that overlooked the Philippines Sea with a total area of 17.06 km2.  
It had a temperate maritime climate with short cool winters and hot, humid summers, but despite its lack of rail connections, the town was primarily a commuter town for Tokyo and Yokohama and, due to its mild climate, a popular resort area with a marina. Agricultural produce included shiitake mushrooms and a brand of beef known as 'Hayama-gyu.'

After they first arrived, the team members were divided into several groups in order to ask the local residents about Aliea Academy.  
One of those groups was Endou teamed with Kidou, Kazemaru, Someoka, and Fubuki--and like all of their fellow teammates, they wandered in the streets of that foreign town to ask the locals about what they heard regarding Epsilon in which every person they asked answered in either denial or oblivion.

However, during their walk in Hayama, they stumbled upon a construction area where contractors and engineers were working on a new parking area project.  
Of course, they warned the teenagers to get away from the area since it was dangerous but before getting the chance to move away, a loud voice could be heard above them.  
Sadly, the crane which was moving several iron planks was undergoing a serious malfunction, and that caused the iron planks which were held by it to fall down on Endou who was extremely terrified to move from his place... to the point of being almost buried under them.

The workers and his teammates rushed to his aid while calling his name several times, and they could hardly pull him out of the pile of the iron planks after a lot of effort.  
His head was bleeding heavily and his condition looked severe which made them rush to the hospital to his rescue, and the others rushed there was well as soon as they heard the shocking and terrifying news.  
With a miracle, the nurses informed the team that the goalie's head injury wasn't serious or fatal but had to stay in the hospital until the next day under supervision to ensure that no complications may occur.

And that was such a big relief to the team knowing that he was going to be fine.  
Him staying alive was a true miracle because not many could survive such a powerful impact on the head especially with iron planks that weighted heavily, but he was going to be just fine and that was everything mattered at that moment.  
Endou was always such a stubborn person, and the team was certain back then that he was stubborn even with death--he wouldn't allow anything to stop him from playing soccer, not even death itself.

"Hayama Junior High is now at our sight!" Furukabu announced.

The driver's announcement caused the young players to lean in close the windows to get a better view of that so-called **'school'** as it neared their sight with every meter they passed.

But, it was nothing of what they anticipated...

It was enormous! And had three floors in it along with a huge metallic gate that's commonly seen in celebrities' houses.  
The building itself was vast and huge, extending on a large space along with a spacious courtyard that was filled with different species of trees and flowers that grew on a beautiful grassy terrain which had several rocky paths cutting between it.  
Raimon's jaws dropped wide open at the sight of the school while exchanging shocked looks between each other because they expected to see a normal school like any other, but they didn't see that coming at all.

"It's huge...!" Kabeyama gasped in awe.

"It's a lot bigger than I expected!" Kurimatsu followed with wide eyes.

"Is this really a school? It looks more like a castle!" Touko exclaimed while placing both of her hands on the window.

"It's weird seeing such a fancy school in a small town like this." Kidou added for the-matter-of-factly.

"Now that you mention it, you're right..." Kazemaru had a troubled expression on his face.

"Hey Furukabu-San, are you sure this is the right school?" Ichinose called the driver.

"Of course. This is the only junior high school in this town, after all." Furukabu replied.

"But this is just weird..." Domon muttered under his breath.

"I wonder what kind of soccer team is in that school. I'm so excited that I can't wait to meet them!" Endou exclaimed happily on the top of his lungs.

"It almost like you've never been hurt just yesterday, Endou-Kun..." Aki smiled nervously while sweatdropping.

"Kino-San, you're being too gentle on him." Megane pushed his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"That's harsh, Megane-Kun." Ichinose commented.

The chatter kept going on and on between the players, but one particular silver-haired boy wasn't engaging in the lively conversations that were going on.  
His dull teal-gray eyes were too focused on the moving road while placing his chin in his hand, sitting next to his fellow teammate Someoka.  
Just recently, the two of them were in such rocky and harsh relationship mostly because Someoka refused Fubuki at first thinking that he was going to replace Gouenji Shuuya; a former member of Raimon and the ace striker who quit the team not too long ago. He was truly one of the most talented players who ever played alongside Endou, especially with his remarkable and unique fire shoots.  
But now both of Fubuki and Someoka were on relatively good terms since the defeat of Gemini Storm, otherwise, the new comrade wouldn't be sitting in Gouenji's seat next to the pink-haired.

Fubuki's gaze wasn't fixed at a certain point since his mind was preoccupied with thinking of multiple scenarios in his mind since the appearance of Epsilon.  
They obviously looked a lot stronger wielding more destructive powers and on a whole different level than Gemini Storm which concerned him the most.  
That moment, he knew that he had to work hard on himself to get stronger and stronger. He had to push himself, even more, to be perfect like he desired so much. Yes, he **_had_** to do this... he **_needed_** to do that no matter what, and no matter what the cost might be.

"I need to... be perfect." He muttered these words while gripping his fingers into his white scarf.

"Right?"

Fubuki lowered his head until his silver bangs shadowed the upper half of his face down to his nose, so no clear facial expression could be pinpointed from him.  
His tone was also dark and serious like it had a secret buried deep within it... and yet, his sweet and kind smile was completely wiped away from his face and got replaced with an evil and malicious grin as if he was intending to cause harm to someone.

"Fubuki-San, are you alright?" Haruna, who was sitting right in front of him along with the other managers, turned her face back after hearing his quiet whisper.

Yet, Natsumi and Aki didn't seem like they heard it since they were participating in the conversation with the other players... they were all very happy and busy talking to each other with several topics to the point of completely forgetting the world around them.  
Though his whisper was quiet, Haruna was somehow able to hear it, but couldn't exactly distinguish the words he said.

"I'm fine, there's no need to worry about me. I was just thinking about something." As if he shifted back again, the new comrade gave the manager a kind smile of his.

"I see..." The dark blue-haired didn't look like she bought it completely.

"........." And yet, Someoka had a suspicious look in his eyes.

He'd suspected Fubuki's sudden mood swings since the first time the team has seen him as a forward.  
Sometimes he was sweet, kind, and gentle, and other times he became evil, rude, and aggressive which contradicted his initial self drastically.

He still couldn't accept Fubuki in the team fully yet, but he did earn Someoka's respect as a teammate after his great help in increasing the team's speed and in defeating Gemini Storm.

But this battle was not over yet...

*******

"It's much bigger from here!" Endou's jaw dropped open.

The team had finally arrived at the school's main gate after a couple of minutes in the caravan.  
And as Endou said, the school looked a lot bigger than they've seen it from the windows of the caravan. Some of the team members' jaw dropped open like their captain, others were rubbing their disbelief, and some were pinching themselves to ensure they weren't dreaming.  
But it was no dream... it was the reality.

"Is this... really Hayama Junior High?" Natsumi blinked her eyes several times.

"I know we've seen it from the bus, but I'm still shocked." Kazemaru remarked.

"A school this big and prestigious in a small town like this... no, this can't be normal." Kidou held his chin while thinking out loud.

"I bet the students are those snobby and rich kids we see on TV." Touko added with a confident smirk on her face.

"That doesn't necessarily have to be the case, Touko-San." Aki argued.

"Then how else do you explain THIS?!" The red-haired emphasized the last word while pointing both of her hands at the school building.

"Coach, what do you think?" Haruna sought an answer from the teal-haired woman.

"What I think doesn't matter."

"Typical from her..." Touko trailed while sweatdropping.

"So this is it..." Endou took a few steps forward towards the open gate.

"Captain?" Kurimatsu called worriedly as the eyes of the players followed the goalie.

"Come on, I can't wait! I want to meet the soccer team!" Endou's eyes sparkled while grinning widely.

"It's really like he was never injured..." Ichinose mumbled.

"Come on! Let's hurry up--" Endou's sentence was interrupted.

"You must be Raimon Eleven; the number one team in Japan, correct?"

A feminine voice rang in their ears which caused the team's gaze to immediately turn towards the gigantic iron gate.  
Footsteps made their way to their direction as a figure was approaching them and when it got closer to them, it became more visible until they could see it clearly.

That figure belonged to a girl with long purplish-black hair that reached her waist, shiny blue eyes, and fair skin.  
Her hair was braided from the sides and went to the back of her head hung with a diamond-shaped hair clip, and also had hair loose on both sides of her face along with a bang that hung in the middle.  
She wore a school uniform that consisted of an unbuttoned dark green blazer above a plain white buttoned shirt, a red bow that hung on the neck, grey skirt with a thin leather brown belt, black stockings, and brown shoes.

The girl stood in front of the team with her arms crossed while giving them an icy glare.  
Her face was cold, stern, and almost emotionless... maybe even a bit more than Hitomiko.  
She eyed the team carefully and intensely one by one as if she was analyzing everything about them which caused them to start getting a little uncomfortable.

"We've been expecting your arrival."

"And who are you?" Touko took the risk to ask.

"I'm the student council president, Niijima Kaede. Nice to meet you." She said almost robotically.

"That didn't sound very welcoming..." The red-haired defender mumbled to herself while sweatdropping.

"The principal is waiting for you. Please follow me." Kaede never waited for anything else to be said as she walked away from Raimon.

"H-Hey! Wait for us!" A little bit startled, Endou ran behind her.

"Endou, hold on!" Kazemaru rushed behind as well.

"Jeez... what's her problem anyway?" Touko let a deep and distressed sigh escape her lips.

The rest of the team knew they didn't have any other option or saying in this, so they found themselves obligated to follow the student council president inside the school building with no further questions asked.  
There's no doubt that Niijima Kaede acted to coldly towards them despite her knowing ahead of their arrival. That surely wasn't the proper way to greet guests who came to save the school from aliens!  
That was indeed off to a great start...

And yet, the interior of the school wasn't any less pretty than the exterior.  
Long hallways spread before their eyes that went deep to as far as the eyes could see. Lockers were lined up neatly on each side of the corridors, the floor was waxed and sparkly clean, the lockers looked like they were brand new, windows were spotless, and the hallways were well-lit. Hence, even a few flowers and plants in pots were placed in several spots near the stairs, giving the school a colorful and lively atmosphere.

Amidst the wide eyes and gasps of awe from Raimon, the students who were wandering the corridors stopped their tracks upon seeing the strange and unexpected visitors who were in their schools.  
Chatters and murmurs spread among them while stealing glances at them every now and then before some of them grew in happiness and excitement, while others were confused and skeptical.

"Hey, aren't those the winners of Football Frontier?"

"Raimon Eleven, right?"

"Huh? Aren't they the ones who're fightin' those aliens or whatever?"

"Oh my God! They're really here!"

"What are they doing here anyway?"

"Beats me."

"I heard that those aliens are coming to our school, and that's why they're here."

"For real?!"

"Hey, hey. Look at that silver-haired boy with them."

"Ahhh, he's so cute!"

"He looks like a prince!"

"Don't mind them. The students of this school adore gossiping and hot scoops." Kaede spoke in a monotone.

"Haha, I see..." Endou laughed nervously while sweatdropping.

"Here's the principal office." Suddenly, Kaede stood in front of a wooden door that had a plaque with the words 'principal office' written on it.

"........" Some of the players gulped nervously.

"Satonaka-San, they've arrived." The student council president knocked a few times on the door gently.

"Please come in."

*******

** _\------Meanwhile------_ **

"Raimon Eleven?" A girl with brown hair tied up in a high-side ponytail with pink and white ribbons and green eyes had a shocked look on her face.

"Yes, yes. I'm telling you I saw them with my own eyes here at school!" Another girl with long, wavy, light gold hair tied into high pigtails, sparkling blue eyes, and a cat ears headband exclaimed loudly, yet angrily at the same time.

"That's the soccer team that won that tournament and became number one in the country, yes?" A third girl with short, straight, blue hair, red eyes, and glasses followed up blankly.

"It's called Football Frontier, for your records, Sae." The blonde-haired smiled proudly.

"I never thought you're the sports lover type, Makoto." The blue-haired called **'Sae'** chuckled to herself.

"I-It's not like that! I-I just happened to watch the finals by accident!" The blonde-haired named **'Makoto'** was stumbling with her words.

"I find that hard to believe..."

"Sae, come on!"

"Football Frontier, huh...?" The brown-haired mumbled quietly to herself.

"What about you, Hikari? Why do you think they're here?" Sae fixed the position of her glasses.

"Don't tell me it's about those aliens who are destroying schools around the country! Wait... does that mean that our school is the next target?!" Makoto was freaking out by turning to a chibi figure and running around crazily.

"You're exaggerating a bit, Makoto..." Hikari sweatdropped.

"But it's indeed a little bit troubling seeing them show up at a time like that... so maybe Makoto is right, after all." Sae held her chin while narrowing her eyes.

"Hm, what's that? The all-mighty Katsura Sae is saying I'm right?!" Makoto smirked.

"I'm not repeating myself again, Yoshino Makoto."

"Meh, you're such a buzzkiller..."

But while Makoto and Sae were taunting each other, Hikari stood quietly in her place with her head lowered down. Her light brown bangs shadowed her eyes, so there wasn't any clear expression from her.  
She couldn't really understand why, but she felt a dark and ugly sensation eating her from inside out because she gritted her teeth and balled her fists while sensing her blood boiling inside of her veins.  
It was as if a beast was taking control over her, as the voices started fading away from her ears and her surroundings turned pitch black.  
Why was she feeling so much anger like that? Hikari really couldn't know why herself.

"And guess what the best part is? I saw a silver-haired boy with them... and Oh. My. God! He was so handsome!" Makoto was fangirling comically after she turned to a chibi figure.

"That's what you all care about... sometimes I really can't understand you." Sae sighed hopelessly.

"What do you think, Hikari? Would I have a chance if I ask him out?"

"Makoto, you literally don't know him." She seemed like she snapped out of her previous state.

"So? This is a one-life opportunity! I might not have a second chance!"

"Just yesterday you said that about Minato-Kun." Sae closed her eyes.

"Sae!!!"

Sae and Makoto were fighting yet again--those two were literally like oil and water. They'd never agree on anything and don't look like the other, but they were childhood friends along with Hikari knowing each other since kindergarten.  
Those two kept screaming to the second which caused Hikari to sweatdrop while smiling nervously. Watching them fight like that wasn't anything new at all, but it still felt a little awkward... but nostalgic in its way, yet Hikari frowned once more when she remembered what Makoto told them in the first place.

_"Soccer... huh?"_

*******

** _\------The Principal Office------_ **

"Thank you very much for your concern about our school. We're deeply honored to have the number one team of Japan in our humble facility."

The principal of Hayama junior high was an extremely short old woman in her late 50s who had a short, grayish hair, light pink eyes, and oval-lensed glasses.  
She gave the members of Raimon Eleven a sweet and kind smile like a loving mother smiling to her own children.

"It's anything but humble though..." Touko whispered to herself.

"Satonaka-San, I don't know if you're aware of the situation the country is going through, but Aliea Academy--" Hitomiko was interrupted.

"Believe me, Kira-San, we're fully aware of Aliea Academy and its destructive actions in the country. No news slip pass our students, after all." Satonaka spoke.

"Then you must've heard that they're targeting your school next."

"Unfortunately, I did. And as far as it concerns me, the safety of the students is my top priority, and I'm afraid that our soccer club won't stand a chance against them since it's still new."

"We'd like to fight them on your behalf. We came here to protect the school and stop them once and for all."

"And you have our utmost gratitude. Feel free to use our soccer facility and wander around the school as much as you love to, outside of class time of course."

"We really appreciate it, Satonaka-San." Hitomiko bowed to the principal respectively.

"Thank you very much!" The entire team followed with the bow.

"No, no. We should be the ones thanking you for coming all the way here for us." Satonaka smiled gently.

"Um, I have a question please." Endou lifted his body up.

"Of course, my son."

"Can we please meet the soccer team? We'd like to practice with them!"

"Of course you can. Niijima-San will guide you to the soccer field. They should be doing their morning practice by now."

"Thank you!" He grinned widely.

"Follow me." Kaede didn't wait for them again as she opened the office's door.

"Niijima-San, wait!" The goalie ran behind her for the second time, almost tripping by his feet before the rest followed them.

*******

Once more, Kaede guided them in the hallways quietly while still maintaining her poker face.  
The intense and curious eyes of all the students were following them like hungry wolves observing their prey before jumping to hunt it down.  
But along the way, Fubuki's eyes stumbled upon a pair of clear cyan-colored pupils that belonged to a light brown-haired girl who was walking with the other two girls.  
Everything seemed to go in a slow-motion when their eyes met, though it only lasted for a few minutes before each one of them went on their separate ways.  
It was short, yes... but there was something **_intriguing_** about it that Fubuki couldn't quite understand.

Soon enough, they reached the soccer field which was surprisingly enormous and spread on a wide size.  
Sixteen male players were practicing by standing in two opposed lines and passing the ball to the player standing across the other.  
Four male managers were also by the benches preparing water bottles for the team once they finish the morning practice before class starts.

"Here we are." Kaede stopped her tracks.

"So this is Hayama's team...!" Endou's eyes sparkled from excitement.

"Say, Kidou... don't you think something is off about this team?" Kazemaru whispered.

"Yeah, all of the team members are boys... even the managers."

"What's the meaning of this...?"

"You'll find the captain there. His name is Minato. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe that my work is done here." Kaede walked away.

"And she left..." Ichinose trailed.

"Hmph, that's not a way to treat the champions of Japan." Megane scoffed.

"I really don't like that girl." Touko commented.

"Hey. You're Raimon Eleven, right? What a pleasure!" A boy with short, spikey purplish dark hair and blue eyes approached them with a big smile on his face.

"Huh?" Endou looked at him puzzlingly.

"Wow, the number one team in the country is here at our school? This is really a pleasant surprise!"

"And you are...?" Someoka asked.

"Oh, please forgive my manners. I'm Niijima Minato, the captain of Hayama soccer team. It's a pleasure to meet you all, Raimon Eleven!"

"Niijima...? So you're Niijima Kaede's twin?" Kidou questioned.

"I see that you've already met my sister... but yes, Kaede is my twin sister." Minato chuckled "You must be Endou Mamoru, I'm very delighted to finally meet you in person."

"Same here, Niijima!" Endou smiled.

"So how can I help you?"

"Niijima-Kun, I take that you're aware of the rumors going around nowadays, am I right?" Hitomiko stepped forward.

"It's about Aliea Academy, right? I guessed that they're coming for us for quite some time... but there's really nothing we can do. I mean, there are some talented players in the team, but not all of us are the same. It has to be a team effort..."

"Niijima-San..." Haruna trailed sadly.

"I really want to protect my school and my team, but turns out I'm not a worthy captain, after all..."

"Don't say that, Niijima." Endou placed a hand on Minato's shoulder while smiling at him "You're not alone in this battle. We'll fight with you and defeat team Epsilon, I promise you."

"You will?" His eyes were filled with hope.

"Of course!"

"Endou-San... I really don't know how to thank you. I'll be forever in your debt."

"How about we practice soccer with your team?"

"That's my pleasure!" Minato grinned joyfully before turning towards him team "Hey guys, Raimon wants to practice with us!"

"Huh? Raimon Eleven?!"

"The winners of Football Frontier?!"

"What they're here?!"

"Everyone..." Endou eyed his team before fist-bumping the air "Let's play soccer!"

"Yeah!!!" They exclaimed while doing the same.

Unbeknownst to Raimon Eleven, there was a silhouette watching them from the shadows sitting on a tree branch that grew right next to the field.  
The shadow that the tree provided made it impossible to distinguish any facial expressions from the figure sitting on it, but the little sunlight that seeped through the leaves revealed an evil and sick grin plastered on their lips before tsking in sympathy.

"Fools..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayayayay, I'm so happy the way this chapter turned out to be!
> 
> It's a bit long, I'll admit, but the story looks really interesting! From my point of view at least...
> 
> Ah, so many questions, yet so little answers, eh? ;)
> 
> But as we all know, everything in its due time, so you gotta wait patiently for the second chappie to come out~ (^_^)
> 
> So, did you like this chapter or not? Your reviews and comments mean a lot to me. 😊
> 
> And thank chu~
> 
> Rand Talih💞
> 
> Published on: Fri/Aug 30/2019


	4. Chapter 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The peace before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we get started, I just wanted to thank each and every one of you for all the love and support you gave me in the first chapter. It really motivates me and pushes me forward to continue writing... and to be honest, I'm happy with how the story is turning out to be.  
So without any further ado, let's jump right into the chapter!

Happy and enthusiastic shouts were filling the entire soccer field of Hayama Junior High due to the fact that both Raimon and Hayama were having a friendly soccer match at the moment, and thanks to Fubuki's recruitment the number of Raimon has been completed to eleven players which made it perfectly possible to play that match.  
Hitomiko didn't mind Endou's sudden decision even though it was taken without her consultation, because she found it a good opportunity to witness the abilities of that rumored team that it could easily qualify to the Football Frontier if they ever participated.

The three managers were in their usual places by the benches watching the events of the match that was unfolding before them with Haruna recording every movement of Hayama's players as requested from Hitomiko.  
They had anticipated, yet delighted looks in their eyes seeing both the teams enjoying themselves to their heart's content and not going easy against the other despite it being only a friendly match.

Currently, the ball was with Kazemaru who was dribbling it across the field with his remarkable speed.  
His eyes were wandering left and right looking for an opening to pass the ball to one of his teammates until his gaze fell upon Kidou who was not too far away from him and was not followed by anyone, so a satisfied smile plastered on his lips as he attempted to pass the ball.

But then...

Takeba Daisuke; a midfielder of Hayama who had a short light ginger hair, blue eyes, and freckles across his face stood in front of Kazemaru with a stern yet confident look in his eyes as if he was never going to allow him to get past him at any price.  
With a worried face, Kazemaru started dribbling the ball between his feet left and right to mislead Takeba so he can get past him, but the later was much smarter than he looked like and kept trailing Kazemaru's every movement, choking him from every direction possible.

"Kazemaru-Kun is having a hard time." Aki brought her hands closer to her chest.

"This is starting to worry me..." Natsumi narrowed her eyes.

"Let me show you what the kids of this town are capable of, you capital kids." Takeba smirked darkly.

A cold sweat rolled down Kazemaru's face at Takeba's sudden dark demeanor as he watched him slowly lifting his arms up in the air.  
Then, Hayama's midfielder brought both his hands down in one swift move before chains came out of nowhere, surrounded by a purplish dark aura, and grabbed Kazemaru from both his arms and legs to prevent him from moving a single inch of his body.

"Death Chains!"

Takeba announced the name of his hissatsu technique before dribbling the ball away from the trapped Kazemaru.  
The eyes of all the Raimon members and managers were wide open after witnessing such an amazing hissatsu technique, and yet Hitomiko kept a cool and mysterious smile on her face.

"Don't let him go any further with it!" Kidou called.

"Killer Slide!"

Domon was continuously kicking his foot multiple times at a quick rate as he slid towards the ball.  
The slide kicked the ball away from Takeba, sending him flying, allowing Domon to steal the ball.  
While Takeba was landing on his feet, he clicked his tongue in annoyance for letting the ball escape him easily like that. He felt angry and ashamed from himself from letting a bunch of spoiled capital children overpower him like he was nothing.

"Nice saving, Domon!" Endou shouted happily from his position in front of the goal.

"Someoka!"

The ball flew up in the air toward Someoka who easily caught it with his chest before dribbling it across the field.  
He was already nearing the defense line having the two light blue-haired defender Nakamura Hibiki and the blonde-haired Iori Akira blocking his way to the goal but with great strength, Someoka was able to break through them and was one-on-one with the spiky light brown-haired goalkeeper Misaki Ren.

"Bring it!" Misaki punched his gloved fists together.

Someoka pulled his right leg back and charged the ball with energy as a blue dragon appeared behind, then he kicked the ball forward, which was followed by the dragon and flew at a tremendous speed toward Hayama's goalie as he looked at it with an intense expression.

"Dragon Crash!"

While watching the mighty ball flying towards him at a crazy speed, Misaki's arms immediately moved to make a whip made of a spider's web appear in his hand, then he began charging at the ball by whipping it constantly as it froze in its place.

"Spider Whip!"

Much to the shock of Raimon, Misaki was able to stop Someoka's shoot as the ball landed peacefully in his hand while there was a small cloud of smoke coming out from his fist, indicating how powerful his shoot was even if it was stopped.

"H-He stopped it?!" Touko gasped softly from her spot.

"N-No way!" Kabeyama started to shake terribly.

"To think he'd stop Someoka-Kun's shoot like that..." Aki trailed shockingly.

Someoka had his eyes widening fully from both shock and disbelief as Misaki gave him a sly smirk.   
He was feeling confident and good about himself seeing the number one team in the country in such state whom he and his teammates idolized dearly, but then he threw the ball away, making it fly high in the sky while knowing exactly who to pass it to.

"Minato!"

The purplish dark-haired captain jumped high in the air and caught the ball with his chest while smiling lightly to himself.  
The moment he landed back on the ground, he sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him across the field to make his way toward the defense line.  
Along the way, all of Ichinose, Kurimatsu, and Kidou had their eyes on him and managed to block him running any further by trapping him in the middle as each of the three of them stood at aside to prevent him from escaping.

Minato found himself in a tight situation and tried playing with the ball between his feet while not allowing anyone from his opponents to take it at the same time.  
His blue eyes scanned his surroundings left and right intensely as the three midfielders were tightening his grip around him, but soon enough he smiled to himself again knowing exactly how to get out from that ambush.  
He kicked the ball up in the air and jumped behind it between the shocked look of the tree and although Kidou jumped behind him, Minato was able to reach the ball first and kicked it away.

"Hinata!"

"Okay!"

The red-haired forward and defender Tanaka Hinata was able to catch his captain's shoot while giving him a wink and a hand salute of acknowledgement before making his way to Raimon's defence that consisted of Touko, Kabeyama, and Fubuki who had worried expressions on their faces as Tanaka was approaching them closer and closer being faster than Kidou and Kazemaru who were chasing after him.

"Leave it to me!"

Touko called before crossing her hands in the air and bringing them down slantingly.   
When her hands came down, a circle of blue aura appeared underneath her feet area, and a giant tower emerged from the aura.

"The Tower!"

Standing on top of the tower, Touko once again, lifted her hand in the air, attracting thunder.   
The thunder struck the opponent and she landed on the ground with the ball.

"Great job, Touko!" Endou cheered joyously.

"Kidou!" Touko kicked a high shoot toward the goggle-wearing boy.

The strategist quickly dashed to the direction where the ball was heading, feeling satisfied with how the match was turning out to be.  
Now, Raimon had a chance to counterattack and show Hayama's players what the number one team in Japan was really made of.  
But as the ball was flying toward him, Minato jumped in front of Kidou blocking the pass that was supposed to him with his chest.

"What?" Kidou widened his eyes behind the lenses of his goggles.

"Sorry, Kidou-San, but I will take it from here."

With a polite smile, Minato ran away from a dumbfounded Kidou again toward the defense who all ran to steal the ball from him, but Hayama's captain acted much faster than them and was to dodge all the three of them with swift and smooth movements leaving them behind him with shocked and dumbfounded expressions.

"What the...?" Touko trailed shockingly.

"H-He's so fast!" Kabeyama followed.

"Even after we defeated Gemini Storm, we can't keep up with his speed?!" Fubuki wasn't any less shocked than the other two.

However, Minato stopped his tracks in front of the goal with the ball underneath his foot along with a delighted smile printed on his lips while Endou stood in position, preparing himself to block Minato's shoot, but it was obvious that Endou was even happier than him and beyond excited to see what kind of a hissatsu shoot awaited him.

_"Here it is, now I'll finally see Hayama captain's shoot. Give it everything you've got, Niijima!"_

Minato kicked the ball up in the sky until it was somehow blocking the sunlight, then he jumped high to reach it as a yellowish golden aura began surrounding the ball.  
The ball turned to a circular light beam that separated to many others around it.  
The captain gave the ball a powerful kick and it was followed with the light beams before merging with it as one, turning to a one light beam making its way forcefully toward the goal.

"Sun Cannon!"

Endou gathered energy into his right hand, then raised it to create a huge hand connecting to his hand with energy bolts.   
Endou then thrust the hand forward to catch the ball, thus pulling out his signature hissatsu technique.

"God Hand!"

The ball was still spinning inside God Hand's grip and was still strong that it was slowly pushing Endou backward even though he was desperately trying to keep his feet on the ground.  
Eyes grew wide open as they watched Minato's shoot trying to break through Endou's technique while the latter was having difficulties in stopping it, intense moments passed by as both the teams were witnessing a fierce battle between their leaders.  
However, the ball finally stopped in Endou's hand whose foot didn't go past the line with a cloud of smoke blowing from his hand. It was clear how powerful the shoot was since the grassy ground had digging marks from Endou's feet that reached the line, but not beyond it.

"He stopped it!" Aki jumped happily as Natsumi smiled in satisfaction.

The members of Hayama all groaned in annoyance while having disappointed looks on their face, while Raimon's players sighed in relief and others were still overwhelmed by what just happened before their eyes.

_"Even though Endou stopped the shoot, it was still powerful. There's no doubt that the team's skilled. Their strongest point is their speed and goalkeeper, but they still need to work on the efficiency of their hissatsu techniques..."_ Kidou thought to himself while holding his chin.

_"Amazing...! What an amazing and powerful shoot...! My hand is still shaking from it."_ Endou stared at his gloved palm which was slightly burnt from the powerful impact.

"Incredible as always, Endou-San. We wouldn't expect anything less from the number one team in the country." Minato smiled whole-heartedly.

"Your shoot was very strong, Niijima! I was barely able to stop it!" Endou grinned widely.

"It's really an honor hearing this from you. But... are you sure playing like this with those bandages on your head?"

"It's nothing, really. It doesn't even hurt me anymore."

"If you say so..."

While Endou and Minato were laughing happily at each other, Fubuki stood in his spot with a readable expression on his face before lowering his face down and having his silver bangs shadowing half of his face.  
His fingers gripped tightly and deeply into the white scarf he was wearing while gritting his teeth in frustration. Even though Endou saved the goal, he still wasn't able to stop Minato from going past him... and that frustrated him beyond the limits. He felt as if something was eating him from the inside out just by thinking of that.

_"I couldn't stop him... I wasn't good enough, after all. I still need to get stronger. I have to perfect! I will... become perfect."_

** _"Then why you didn't let me out, brother?"_ **

But as the match was about to resume...

** _Ding dong! Bing bong!_ **

"Already...?" Misaki, the goalkeeper, whined.

"Just when we were having fun..." Takeba, a midfielder, lowered his face down.

"My apologies, Endou-San, but morning class is about to start. We really had so much fun playing with you, so can we continue this some other time?" Minato offered his hand to Endou.

"Of course! I'm looking forward to it!" Endou shook his hand back while grinning.

"Hey, Minato hurry up! We don't wanna get grilled by your sister." Nakamura, a defender, called as the team started walking away to the locker rooms so they can change back to their school uniforms.

"Coming!" He looked back before running away "I'll see you later then, Endou-San!"

"And they left..." Touko trailed.

"I have to admit that was... something." Ichinose commented.

"Even though the players are indeed skilled, they're still not as good as us." Megane pushed his glasses back with a proud smirk on his face.

"I wouldn't say that. Even after we've improved our speed back at Hakuren, we were barely able to keep up with them. We still need to work on our speed." Kazemaru crossed his arms, having a troubled facial expression.

"Kazemaru's right." Kidou approached his teammates "Their speed is truly remarkable and the goalkeeper is really strong, but their biggest downfall is their shoots. They still need to work on their hissatsu shoots to increase its efficiency."

"As expected from you, Kidou. Analyzing every opponent of ours and figuring out their weaknesses." Domon chuckled.

"I'm going to stop him the next time... for sure." Fubuki's shaky fingers dug deeply into his scarf while gritting his teeth.

"........." Someoka had a suspicious look in his eyes as he knitted his eyebrows.

"Otonashi-San, have you recorded all of their movements?" The teal-haired coach looked back at the dark blue-haired managers.

"Y-Yes!"

"What do you think, Coach?" Endou looked at Hitomiko as he walked toward her with the others behind him.

"It's unmistakable that they're skilled, but we can't recruit any of them to Raimon."

"EEEEEHHHHHH?!"

"Wh-What do you mean, Coach?" Kidou had a cold sweat rolling down his face.

"None of them have met my expectations and it's clear that they don't stand a chance against Epsilon when they'll attack them. It's true that they're fast, but their shoots are not that powerful, and we know that Epsilon is going to be a lot stronger and faster than Gemini Storm."

"That's true, but..." Endou trailed as words failed to come out.

The whole team fell in silence as they exchanged quiet looks among themselves as if they were telling the other to come up with a good argument against Hitomiko's reasoning, but none of them could think of a good reason, so they kept looking at each other quietly.

"Now keep on practicing until lunchtime so we can talk with the students around here."

"Yes, Coach!"

But as the team was returning to the soccer field, Kidou abruptly stopped walking and looked behind him as if he felt a pair of eyes were watching all of their movement.  
He could feel a presence nearby for some reason and couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching them ever since the match started but no matter how much he looked, he couldn't see anyone.

"What's wrong, Kidou?" Kazemaru asked him worriedly.

"No, it's nothing." He ran away to catch up with the others.

"........" Kazemaru had a skeptical look but followed him nonetheless.

*******

**_\------Class 2_**-**_B-------_**

In a class inside the school building which was located on the second floor, the chatter was blowing inside the room as students were talking among themselves before the teacher arrived to start the morning class.  
The hot topic of the school that day was the arrival of Raimon Eleven on the school's ground and the rumored Aliea Academy was going to attack them which is why Raimon came here.  
Not a single soul in the school was left without knowing the whole story, even those who know absolutely nothing about sports or soccer overall.

Murmurs and whispers never seemed to finish about that whole thing as each student was retelling the story with their own words and details, and what made matters even worse is that some students witnessed the soccer team training with them which only added more oil to the fire and increased the number of stories, gossip, and rumors to be told in which all the students in the school were willing to eat them up hungrily; it was a small town, after all... so the teenagers simply had that love to gossip about any new story that could happen in such a boring and small town.

Among the crowd of students, there was a group of three girls who were observing the situation while sweatdropping heavily.  
Since their arrival this morning, they couldn't stop hearing about the same thing from the mouths of their peers, seniors, and even juniors.  
Everyone was talking about it and never seemed to be willing to stop and take a break any time soon... it became the hot and exclusive scoop, after all, that all the students were waiting for for quite some time since the last time anything interesting happened in town.

"This is starting to get out of control, don't you think...?" Hikari trailed awkwardly.

"News sure spread fast around here... maybe even faster than the internet itself." Sae followed with a troubled sigh.

"Oh come on, how can you NOT talk about it? The best team in the country is here in this boring town to save us from aliens! This doesn't happen every day, you know? Man, it feels like I'm living in a movie!" Makoto was fangirling comically while holding her face with both of her hands.

"Makoto sure is... worked up about all of this." Hikari sweatdropped while smiling nervously.

"And that's the least thing to be said, honestly." Sae commented.

"Oh, Minato!" Makoto waved her hand the moment the class's door slid open.

"Good morning, girls." Minato greeted them with a polite smile while walking toward them.

"Good morning." Hikari and Sae greeted.

"Hey, hey. Is it true that the soccer team competed against Raimon Eleven this morning?" Makoto jumped right into the subject.

"Yes, that's right."

"Well... how was it? Tell me everything!"

"Gee... where do I even start?" Minato rubbed the back of his head.

"You could start by telling me about that silver-haired player with them. How was he? Was he good?"

"Silver-haired...? Do you mean Fubuki Shirou-San?"

"Fubuki Shirou... so that's his name, huh? Wow, such a princely name that suits a handsome boy like him...!" Makoto squealed as her eyes turned to hearts making the rest sweatdrop heavily.

"So how was it like, Minato-Kun? Playing with Raimon, I mean..." Hikari hesitated to ask as she darted her eyes left and right.

"Hikari, I thought we're through that." Sae narrowed her eyes.

"I-I'm just curious... that's all."

"Well, playing against the best team in the country is indeed a dream coming true. Endou-San their captain and goalkeeper is as amazing as I saw him on TV. He was even able to stop my shoot Sun Cannon with his signature technique God Hand." Minato explained.

"No. Way...!" Makoto gasped while covering her mouth.

"That's what really happened... although seeing God Hand in person was already more than enough for me."

"Hm, interesting. You made me rather curious about this team." Sae smiled while holding her chin.

"I could introduce you to them if you want to." Minato offered.

"Really?! Oh, Minato I'll be in your debt forever if you could introduce me to Fubuki-San!" Makoto clung into Minato's arm as hearts flew from her head.

"I-I do whatever I can, Makoto..." Minato sweatdropped while smiling awkwardly.

On the other hand, Hikari had a hurt expression on her face as if there was a thousand swords piercing her right in the heart.  
Watching Minato talking so passionately about soccer made her frown grow even more and started feeling pain in her chest.  
She hated that feeling that was taking over her with every fiber of her body... it was sadness, anger, grief, and rage all mixed together consuming her slowly.  
Her surroundings started to turn black and couldn't hear anything more from the voices of her friends or her classmates' chatter nearby... she could only hear evil laughs ringing in her head along with a young voice crying out loudly and pleading and calling desperately for help.  
The pain in her chest increased and caused her to grip her fingers tightly into the fabric of her uniform above her chest as her light brown bangs shadowed her eyes.

Luckily before her friends could notice her state and start asking questions, the classroom's door swung open revealing the young dark-haired Japanese teacher whose long and silky hair reached her waist and had a pair of brown eyes.  
Her presence caused Hikari to snap out of her previous state and get back to the real world, and for the students to rush back to their seats and even some of them bumped into the other because they couldn't hear the voice of her heels approaching since they were so busy talking and chatting about Aliea Academy, Raimon, and their match against the soccer team.

"Rise!" Sae called the students to stand up since she was the class's representative.

"Bow! Sit!" She continued, making the class bow to the teacher before sitting back again.

"Alright class, I know that most of you have witnessed the arrival of some... unexpected guests this morning indeed. But let's not let that distract us from the lesson today, okay? With that said, let's start now, shall we?" The teacher clapped her hand before grabbing the chalk and writing on the blackboard.

And that announced the beginning of the morning class, thus another boring day at a boring school.  
But maybe... it wasn't boring anymore with Raimon and the rumored Aliea Academy around.  
Maybe... just maybe for a change... this was going to be a very interesting day.

*******

** _\-------Time Skip: Lunchtime------_ **

The bell had already rung announcing the end of morning classes and the beginning of lunchtime, thus the teachers dismissed the students from their classes expecting them to be right on time for the afternoon classes.  
That was also the cue for Raimon Elven to stop their training as well and take a break by wandering around the school to explore it and talk with the students if they ever heard anything about Aliea Academy since nothing slip past them as the principal said.

The members of Raimon Eleven scattered around the campus after splitting up, some were inside the building and others were out in the courtyard asking the students from all the grades if they heard anything, but none of them gave them any more information from what they already know which was a great disappointment to them.  
And what made things harder is that not everyone was friendly or welcoming to Endou and his team since not all of them were very fond of strangers or outsiders which caused them to face many kinds of rudeness and hostility, adding more difficulties to what they already have at hand.

Meanwhile, Fubuki was also having his share of hard times but it was mostly because of fangirls who fell in love with him, at first sight, the moment he set foot into the building.  
They rushed toward him, each one of them squealing louder than the other offering her assistance to give him information or having him in a tour around the school to know it better in which Fubuki declined politely.   
His head started hurting him from all that shouting and yelling from the girls and only wished to find a peaceful and quiet place around the campus where he could enjoy some quietness and run away from all the ruckus... even for a short while.

While he was walking around the enormous courtyard which was filled with many kinds of trees and flowers, voices started to fade away from his ears as he was approaching a quiet and grassy area fairly away from the school's building and had more plants in it.  
He smiled to himself as he finally found what he was looking for and closed his eyes, dazzling himself with the quietness and the refreshing aroma of flowers filling the area.  
But while he was walking, a strong gust of wind blew off messing with his hair in every direction which made him hold his scarf for dear life afraid that it might fly away while closing his eyes.

As soon as the wind started to cool down, Fubuki he opened his teal-gray eyes that fell on a scene that unfolded before him.  
A cherry blossom tree stood right in front of him with its pink petals gently falling down on the ground as if they were dancing gracefully with the song of the wind.  
Underneath the tree sat a girl who wore the typical Hayama uniform they've seen already, and she had round green eyes and brown hair tied up in a high-side ponytail with pink and white ribbons.  
She had a gentle smile on her lips and her eyes looked peaceful as she was reading a book she carried in her hands.

Fubuki froze in his place as he stared at her figure... for some reason, he felt like he couldn't get his eyes off her but kept looking at her with sparkly eyes.  
There was something but all this that he couldn't pinpoint or get a grasp of as he felt numb, paralyzed and couldn't move a single muscle of his body... hence, he felt like he couldn't breathe.  
The way her green eyes glimmered under the sunlight, the way her hair moved gently with the wind, the smile that grew on her face as she was immersed in the book she was reading, the way her fingers were delicately flipping the pages, and the sight of the petals falling gently around her... they all felt intriguing, yet familiar somehow as if he was experiencing some kind of déjà vu.

Soon enough, the girl's eyes lifted from the book after she felt a presence staring at her for quite some time only for her gaze to fell upon Fubuki's figure whose hair and scarf were both moving along the wind. The latter's eyes slightly widened open once he realized that it was the very same girl he caught a quick glimpse of in the hallways earlier that morning.  
All kinds of scenarios ran inside Fubuki's head as he was expecting the worse to come... what would the girl say? Would she scream at him and call him a creep for staring at her like that?  
However, all of his worries were put to rest once the girl gave him a sweet and gentle smile.

She was none other than Sasaki Hikari herself.

"You're from Raimon Eleven, aren't you?" She asked him politely.

"Y-Yes."

"I see... well, everyone is talking about you. No soul left without knowing about you whether they're fans of soccer or not."

"Oh."

Then it was an awkward silence filling the area as Fubuki didn't know what to say next and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to figure out how to start a conversation.  
Usually, he'd have no problems talking with girls but this time caught him off guard somehow.

"Um, would you like to sit here? I really don't mind. Looks like you could use some company." Hikari smiled at him sweetly.

"Yeah, thank you." Fubuki smiled back at her as he walked toward her and sat next to her on the grass.

"I'm Sasaki Hikari, by the way." She offered him her hand.

"Fubuki Shirou. Pleasure to meet you, Sasaki-San." He shook it back.

"Fubuki-San, huh?" She giggled to herself, remembering Makoto's craziness over him.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Fubuki smiled gently at her while nodding before his eyes fell on the cover of the book she was carrying.  
It was colorful with the illustration of a masked group of teenagers all carrying a different weapon at hand, and that drawing piqued his curiosity.

"Excuse my question, but what are you reading?" Fubuki hesitated to ask.

"Oh, this? It's a manga."

"A manga?"

"Yeah, it talks about this group of high schoolers who discover the existence of another world and awaken powers that represent their alter ego and allow them to enter the center of the distortion of a person and rewrite their cognition by stealing the core of their distortion to make corrupt people confess their crimes."

"Sounds like an interesting story, and deep as well. I mean, it deals with psychology, after all."

"That's right. It also deals with many different themes like tricksters, tarot cards, and so on..." Hikari lifted her index finger while explaining "The message behind the story is very deep and I really wish it could happen in real life, but the reality is not like manga... otherwise, everything will be just fine."

Fubuki suddenly found himself frowning as he sensed a hidden pain in Hikari's words even though she was smiling kindly while talking to him.

"Have you read manga before, Fubuki-San?"

"No, I've never tried reading them."

"Well, would you like to read it with me?"

"Huh?"

"I could tell you're already interested in what I've told you... and plus, I'm still in the third chapter of it."

"Well, I..."

"I'm always here every day during lunchtime, so you can always come and read it together. It'll be fun having a reading partner for a change." Hikari chuckled happily "So what do you think?"

"I'll be glad to. It really looks interesting as you said, I'll admit that."

"Really? Oh, perfect!" Hikari grinned widely while clapping her hands.

As Fubuki was about to open his mouth to say something, a loud explosion blew off shaking the ground beneath them.  
Hikari yelled in surprise as she found herself losing balance and bumped her head into Fubuki's chest who also yelped in shock as he was losing his balance as well.  
When the ground stopped shaking, Fubuki quickly moved his eyes to the source of the explosion to see a thick cloud of smoke coming out from the direction where the soccer field was which caused his eyes to open widely and for a cold sweat to roll down his face.  
His heart started leaping crazily inside his chest and felt his rib cage tighten inside his body, feeling difficulties in breathing while imagining that some of his teammates might be there. He felt his limbs shaking uncontrollably as he collapsed on his knees while hugging his shaky arms feeling his voice whimpering from how scared he was.  
Many awful thoughts rushed inside his mind as images flashed inside his mind before shaking his head violently. Were other beloved people of his going to die and he couldn't do anything?

"Wh-What was that?" Hikari nearly screamed as she jumped on her feet.

"N-No..."

Hikari looked behind her to see a terrified and shaking Fubuki curling himself in a ball while chanting the same word repeatedly.  
His face was pale, his eyes were open wide, couldn't stop shaking for some reason, and his breathing and heartbeat were unstable... as if he was experiencing a panic attack mixed with arrhythmia at the same time.

"F-Fubuki-San, are you okay? What happened to you?"

"I-I'm fine..." He stood up but was still shaking badly.

"B-But..."

"I'll go and see what's going on. You stay here, alright?" He started running away.

"Fubuki-San, wait!"

With that said, Fubuki sprinted away from Hikari who kept calling his name over and over again, but her efforts were gone in vain as he ran away from her.  
He sprinted as fast as he could, making his way forcefully between the crowd of the terrified students, who were screaming while making their way back into the main building, toward the soccer field.  
He had to make sure that his teammates were safe and sound and none of them was there and got caught up in that explosion that just came out of nowhere.  
The school was in a chaotic state at that moment with students running all around and pushing each other, every one of them wanted to save their life while not caring for the other.

Screams filled Fubuki's ears as he was running and tried to brush them off by shutting his eyes tightly and shaking his head left and right while chanting in his mind that everything was fine and that all was just a bad dream...  
After a lot of struggle between students pushing him around, he finally found himself in the soccer field where all of his teammates were present and looked safe and sound much to his delight, and that allowed him to let a deep sigh of relief escape his lips.

But something was not right...

His teammates, the managers, and the coach had all of their eyes wide open and jaws dropped down in horror as their faces went pale and cold sweat rolling down their faces.  
They froze in their spots while looking across the field where the cloud of smoke Fubuki saw after the explosion was slowly vanishing away.  
Their horrified expressions made Fubuki look at the direction they were all looking at to understand what made them so scared like that. He narrowed his eyes as he was unable to fully distinguish what was inside the smoke but as the vision became clear, his eyes widened open fully and felt his heart drop as he just witnessed the unthinkable...!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a cliffhanger for your mama! 😂😂😂
> 
> Hey, don't give me those looks! Without cliffhangers how you'll be excited for the next chapter to come out?
> 
> Or maybe... I'm just evil? Mweheheheh~
> 
> If ANYONE of you could guess the name of the manga Hikari was reading, then you're officially a GOD!
> 
> But most importantly, Hikari and Fubuki finally met! Kyaaaaaa!!! (≧∇≦)
> 
> And a quick note before I forget: All the hissatsu that was performed by Hayama's team are original and created by me.
> 
> So, did you like this chapter or not? Your reviews and comments mean a lot to me. 😊
> 
> And thank chu~
> 
> Rand Talih💞
> 
> Published on: Sat/Sep 7/2019


	5. Chapter 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The threat that was lurking in Hayama's shadows, finally made its appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to start off by saying that I've been waiting patiently to write this chapter cuz It's one of the turning points in the story along with the reveal of the main antagonists. Soooo, yeah I'm pretty hyped to present the third chapter to ya all! :D  
So without any further ado, let's jump right into the chapter!

Utter and killing silence filled the entire soccer field of Hayama Junior High due to the unbelievable scene that unfolded before the eyes of Raimon Eleven.  
Their eyes were wide open, jaws dropped down, sweat rolling down their faces, and some of them were obviously shaking badly.  
Though some smoke remained in the air, the view was still crystal clear... and for sure, the view was not beautiful or pleasant in any way possible.

Between the smoke, all the eleven members of Aliea Academy's First Rank Team Epsilon were laid down on the grass, defeated and beaten up brutally.  
Their bodies and faces were covered everywhere with injuries, bruises, and cuts while groaning and rolling on their sides as clutching through several parts of their frames for dear life as if they were through a barbaric beaten up session.  
Hence, even their captain who was known as Desarm was laid on his face down, unable to move a single muscle of his.  
Out of everything that happened with them so far, what Raimon witnessed was just beyond imagination... just what could do such a thing to powerful aliens and cause much damage like that? Whatever it was, it didn't seem like the work of a human being.

"H-How could this happen to us...?"

Groaning in pain, Desarm struggled for his life to be able to lift his face up so he could see the assailant which was standing right in front of him with a victorious smile plastered on their lips.  
The attacker chuckled lightly who was in fact just a short young girl with shoulder-length light blue-green hair accompanied by two buns on the top sides of her head and pinkish violet eyes.  
She wore what seemed like a soccer uniform that consisted of a skin-tight grey bodysuit that was dark blue on the chest area with white leggings, similar grey shoes, and a device attached on her right ear. She also had an aqua band on her left arm with the number 10 on her back.

"To be... defeated like this by a mere human..." Desarm's breath hitched while talking.

"Oh, my! Is this really all you could do? I'm a little disappointed... I thought Aliea Academy's First Rank Team would entertain me more than this." Her voice was childish, though she pouted.

"D-Desarm-Sama..." A midfielder groaned while clutching his aching arm.

With another groan of pain from Desarm, a black and red soccer ball descended from the sky onto the ground between the captain of Epsilon and the mysterious smiling girl who had an amused look in her eyes.  
Then, a strong beam of light shone from the ball, thus blocking the view of Raimon who yelped in surprise while covering their eyes... and when the light finally vanished, they opened their eyes to see the light blue-green-haired girl giggling to herself happily while placing her fingers on her lips.  
Up to that point, Raimon Eleven were still beyond shocked as none of them even dared to make a move or say anything... everything just didn't make any sense at that point at all!

"Ah, that was a good workout session. I was expecting more, but oh well..."

The female assailant then turned her back and noticed the shocked and terrified looks of Raimon Eleven which caused her lips to curve up, forming an amused smile while giggling to herself as if nothing happened.

"Oh, dear me! I never expected you to show up so soon! None of you were supposed to see this, oops... silly me!" She poked her tongue out while smacking her head lightly.

"Hey, quit your crap! Who the hell are you?!" Someoka barked angrily at her, feeling his blood boiling inside her.

"That's not a way to speak to a girl... geez!" She puffed her cheeks childishly while crossing her arms.

"What's up with her...?" Touko mumbled while sweatdropping.

"Um, could you please tell us what your name is?" Fubuki hesitantly asked, uncertain of his words.

"Hey, Fubuki! You don't have to do what she said--" The hot-headed pink-haired got interrupted.

"See? This is more like it!" She exclaimed before realization struck her "Oh, you're Fubuki-San, right? My, my... you look more handsome in person!"

"Th-Thank you...?" The silver-haired sweatdropped awkwardly.

"She's seriously flirting with him...? I really don't get her..." Ichinose mumbled to himself.

"Just tell us your name already, dammit!" Someoka shouted again.

"Someoka-Kun, calm down..." Aki whispered cautiously.

"That's just plain mean... fine, I'll tell you. Not because you said, but because Fubuki-San kindly asked so." She huffed while crossing her arms.

At that moment, cold sweat rolled down the faces of Raimon's player, unable to predict what might happen next.

"My name is Beta. Nice to meet you, Raimon Eleven." She stated with a wink.

"Beta? That's rather an odd name..." Megane commented while fixing the position of his glasses.

"Wh-What have you done to Desarm?" Endou was still visibly a little shaken up.

"Oh, isn't this the legendary Endou-San?! My, my... ain't I pleasured to meet you?" Beta clapped her hands while grinning.

"She's just dodging our questions..." Kazemaru trailed while looking at the strategist worriedly.

"Yeah..." Kidou nodded slowly.

"Why did you do that?! Soccer isn't used for violence! It didn't do anything wrong!" Endou protested while swinging his arm across his face.

"Endou-Kun..." Aki crossed her hands across her chest.

"Captain..." Haruna eyed him with great concern.

"Endou..." Natsumi wasn't any less worried.

"Please answer our question. What have you done to Epsilon and why?"

"Geez, don't get so worked up over it... I only played with them a little bit. You should be thanking me rather than yelling at me since you can leave this town now this fiasco has been taken care of. How ungrateful from all of you." Beta chuckled mysteriously.

"P-Played with them...? All of this was just p-playing...? Sh-She's scaring me..." Kabeyama was shaking terribly.

"Wait, I don't understand. Why do this to Aliea Academy? We're the ones supposed to fight them." Kidou took a step forward.

"I'm sorry, Kidou-San that's not the case anymore. Just leave this town and head to your next destination. I doubt they'll keep fighting you after what happened today. So, you're welcome." Beta gave them a wink "Oh, I'll make sure you also forget about what just happened too."

"What? What do you mean by that...?" Domon took a step back.

"Who knows?" Beta smiled queerly.

"Make us forget what just happened...? What could she mean?" Kidou narrowed his eyes.

"Even so, that's not right!" Endou shook his head repeatedly.

"Huh?" Beta tilted her head.

"What you did doesn't justify your actions! We plan on fighting Aliea Academy fair and square with our soccer! What you did... that's not soccer at all! It's not a weapon!"

"Endou..." Kidou trailed.

"We won't let you do whatever you want using soccer like that! We'll never allow you!" He pointed his finger at her stunned face.

"He's right!" Kurimatsu spoke up.

Beta was silent as she pulled somehow an emotionless poker face before she laughed lightly to herself much to the team's confusion.

"You know, I had a feeling you were going to say that. Very well, why don't we solve this with a soccer game?" Beta suggested.

Earning surprised looks from everyone present, Beta lifted her arm in the sky before snapping her fingers.  
Almost immediately, ten other beams of lights formed next to her--five on her right and five on the left before they took the shape of other ten people; boys and girls who were wearing the same uniform as her.

"Wh-Where did they come from?!" Touko nearly jumped from her place.

"This is my team, Protocol Omega." Beta announced while pointing her hand at them.

"Protocol Omega?" Hitomiko repeated.

"Endou-San, let this be a battle of wits between you and me. Let's have a little match together, what do you think?" Beta smiled.

"Alright, we accept your challenge! We'll show you what soccer really is!" He shouted enthusiastically "Right, guys?"

"Yeah!" They all shouted unanimously.

_"Fool..."_ Beta smiled to herself.

"I'm counting on you, alright?" Fubuki mumbled while touching his scarf gently.

With a mischievous smile, Beta walked with her teammates to the other side of the field where there were benches resting in that area as Raimon went to their side as well.  
Along the way, Endou stopped his tracks to take a look at Beta from the corner of his eyes who seemed to notice his glance, thus she pulled a closed-eye smile while waving at him before following her team once more.  
Sure Aliea Academy were also using soccer wrongly by destroying schools across the country, but that still doesn't justify Beta's actions by inhumanly injuring them like that and call that soccer. Endou couldn't accept that and see his beloved sport treated like that, so he had to accept her challenge and set things right, even though he didn't know what was waiting for him and his team.

"Hey Coach, what should we do?" Kidou started.

The teal-haired young woman stared at her team before looking across the field at Protocol Omega's side before her eyes fell on Beta who, again, noticed the coach's looks at her and gave her another smile of hers.  
Then, Hitomiko looked back at the team and the managers who had intense looks in their eyes, waiting for an answer from her.

"Fubuki-Kun, I'd like you to be in the center-back. Focus on defense in this match."

"I understand." The Hokkaidan boy nodded in acknowledgment.

"Eh? But we need Fubuki's strength and speed in this match!" Ichinose stated.

"I didn't ask for an opinion." She walked away from them after brushing some of her hair behind her shoulder.

"What's with her...?" Touko trailed.

"Let's just do as the Coach says. For the sake of winning!" Endou looked at his team with his signature grin.

"Well, if you say so, Endou..." Kazemaru sighed deeply.

"........." Kidou's eyes traveled between his teammates and Protocol Omega across the field.

One thing was for certain... he didn't like what was happening.

"What's wrong, Onii-Chan? Looks like something's on your mind." Haruna stood next to her brother, looking at him worriedly.

"It's nothing, Haruna. Just thinking about something."

"........." She didn't look like she totally bought it.

"Guys, let's play soccer!" Endou threw his signature line while fist-bumping the air.

"Yeah!"

_"Protocol Omega, huh? I have a bad feeling about this..."_ Kidou thought to himself suspiciously.

With that said, both teams went to their positions in the field as the match was going to take place against that mysterious team that appeared out of nowhere.  
To think that Raimon would encounter someone who could resemble a bigger threat than Aliea Academy... they truly didn't see that coming at all in any way possible.  
Endou punched his gloved fists while Beta couldn't stop smiling to herself for a reason or another which made the managers filled with worry in their places on the bench, and yet Hitomiko kept her usual stern and intense look as she eyed the captain of that team who seemed abnormal to her in every way.

"Otonashi-San, make sure you record all of their movements." Hitomiko informed the dark blue-haired manager.

"Yes!" Haruna nodded while carrying a video camera.

"Now, the match between Raimon Junior High and Protocol Omega will take take place right here in Hayama Junior High! I, Kakuma Keita, will be the commentator of this match!"

A young boy with a microphone appeared right next to the managers out of nowhere who had very short blue-gray hair, red-framed glasses, and wore Raimon school uniform.

"You sure do appear everywhere we go to, Kakuma-Kun..." Aki smiled nervously while sweatdropping.

"Well, I'm the commentator of Raimon's matches, after all." He smiled proudly.

"Hey, Endou-San, can you please entertain me more than Desarm-San?" Beta chuckled lightly.

"We will win against you, Beta! You won't you use soccer like that!"

"Is that so? You really are an idiot, after all." Beta giggled "Oh, before I forget!"

Suddenly, a ball which had several colorful buttons on it flew around Kakuma's head before sending some kind of glowing yellow waves which were hitting him much to the team's surprise.

"Don't worry, I just implemented my team's data in his head." Beta stated.

"Implemented data in his head...?" Kazemaru trailed.

"What kind of crap is that?!" Someoka yelled at her.

"Could you stop yelling? It's really annoying." She pouted.

"What did you say?!"

"........" Kidou was beyond suspicious at that point.

Furukabu, who was present at the field after receiving a text message from Hitomiko asking him to come, blew the whistle that announced the beginning of the match with the kick-off for Raimon by Kidou passing the ball gently to Kazemaru before dashing across the field.

*******

_ **\------Meanwhile: The Courtyard------** _

"I have to get there. Fubuki-San hasn't come back yet... I'm worried..."

Hikari was still standing still in her place under the cherry blossom tree in the courtyard since the explosion occurred, feeling her heart was sinking inside her chest with every second passing.  
She couldn't deny that she was worried dearly about the silver-haired boy even though she met him only just a little while ago... it was mostly because of his reaction to the loud voice of the explosion.  
He looked in very terrible shape, especially how his face went pale, and how he was shaking uncontrollably. Sure, she was terrified and felt like her pulse stopped for a moment as well, but Fubuki's reaction wasn't normal at all... like a very strong panic attack and looked like he was going to either faint or lose it completely.  
So, she had to make sure he was fine and ease her worries about him even though she was still scared, especially after seeing the crowd of panicking students running around.

But as she was attempting to leave...

"And where do you think you're going?"

Alerted by the sudden voice, Hikari turned her back and looked behind her to see the figure of the student council president staring at her intensely while crossing her arms.

"Niijima-San!"

"All students are required to be present inside their classes due to the explosion that occurred. So what are you doing here, Sasaki-San?"

"I need to be somewhere..."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that."

"But, Niijima-San--"

"Let me rephrase that in a language you understand."

"........?!"

"If you don't hurry and get your ass back to your classroom, you'll be expelled. And you don't want that, correct? Am I making myself clear to you now?"

"Crystal..."

Even though Hikari definitely didn't like the vulgar language Kaede used with her, she was obligated to comply to her and start walking to the school building with the student council prez trailing behind her and never leaving her sight as if she was going to run away from her in which she secretly wanted, but she couldn't afford to get expelled from the school... she just couldn't.  
She had to stay there no matter what the cost may be, so she stopped her tracks for a moment which caused Kaede also to abruptly stop walking much to her confusion, and then Hikari looked behind her at the direction of the soccer field with remorseful eyes.

_"Fubuki-San, please forgive me..."_

With a defeated look, Hikari stepped inside the school building with Kaede tagging along as none of them spoke a word while walking, causing an awkward silence to fill the atmosphere between them.  
The hallways were technically empty and dead with no soul wandering around there and there, thus only the sound of their footsteps pierced through that killing silence as the two girls made their way up the stairs to the second floor.  
During the way, Hikari kept stealing glances at Kaede as a cold sweat was rolling down her face, but the student council prez kept her sharp look as if she was piercing her gaze deeply through Hikari's soul... which was frightening to her and caused a chill to run up her spine.

The two of them were actually classmates and knew each other since elementary school, well that was only normal for the kids of such a small town to know each other, but even during elementary they didn't talk or interact much... and for as long as Hikari could remember, Kaede was always this cold and emotionless with her peers, juniors, and seniors.  
It was unbelievable that she and Minato are twins because they seemed like in two completely different worlds--Minato was always the kind and warm one while his sister was the cold and serious individual, so those two were just the complete opposite in every way possible.

But once they reached the second floor, they were greeted by the scene of uncountable students gawking themselves near the windows that had a perfect and clear view on the soccer field and could see the match that was taking place on their school grounds.  
Some took out their phones and started recording the events of that match while others smacked their faces and arms curiously on the glass, and others were sharing murmurs and whispers among themselves.  
The number one soccer team in the country battling against an unknown team in Hayama Junior High? That was going to be the next hot scoop for sure!

"What is this? Get back to your classes immediately!" Kaede ordered.

But no one listened... as if she wasn't there to begin with.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"Hikari!"

Sae and Makoto ran in their most top speed toward their best friend who apparently was worried sick about her.

"Where have you been? We thought you were caught in the explosion!" Makoto gasped.

"I'm fine, don't worry. But anyway, what's going on here?" Hikari walked toward a window and took a look outside "This is...!"

"Aliea Academy did show up." Sae stated.

"Wh-What?!" Hikari widened her eyes.

"But they were beaten up brutally by that team using only a soccer ball who appeared out of nowhere and that's what caused the explosion. Then Raimon went there and now they're fighting each other. I was here all the time during lunchtime, so I saw everything." Sae continued.

"Wh-Who are they anyway?" Hikari cleared her throat.

"No idea. But to think they defeated Aliea Academy like that..." Makoto bit her thumb while looking out at the window.

_"Fubuki-San..."_ Her eyes fell on him as she placed a hand on the window.

*******

_ **\------Soccer Field------** _

The match started with Kazemaru dribbling the ball across the field after Kidou kicked it to him gently and started making his way smoothly in the opponent's lines but for some unknown reasons, each member of Protocol Omega remained standing still in their place not moving a single inch of their bodies as Kazemaru made his way in without any problems.  
It was weird... very weird and suspicious.

_"What? Why none of them is making a move?"_ Kazemaru thought to himself while looking at them as running.

_"I don't like this at all..."_ Kidou had his own thoughts as well.

"Kazemaru is making his way in! But no one from Protocol Omega is stopping him?!" Kakuma shouted in disbelief.

"Something weird is going on, and I'm not comfortable with it." Natsumi narrowed her eyes.

"Everyone..." Aki had anxious looks in her eyes.

".........." Hitomiko also had her suspicions as she looked at Beta quietly.

"Are they mocking us?! I really can't believe this girl!" Touko ran her hands in her hair angrily.

"There's no need to get so worked up over this, Touko-San..." Fubuki smiled nervously.

"What's going on? I don't understand..." Endou trailed shockingly before looking at Beta who was smiling at him.

Kazemaru's eyes darted left and right to see that Protocol Omega's members were still standing still in their positions like statues and not moving at all, but soon his eyes fell on Someoka who was spotless which meant the perfect opportunity to pass the ball to him.

"Someoka!" Kazemaru kicked a high ball.

The pink-haired boy caught it with ease with his chest before dribbling it among the opponents who never bothered themselves to look at him.  
With an annoyed groan, Someoka continued dribbling the ball while making his way through midfielders and defenders until he was one on one against the goalkeeper with the ball under his foot.  
He first kicked the ball in the air and then the legendary Dragon Wyvern appeared, flying parallel to the ball that was gaining momentum, and falling, was kicked in full force by Someoka, accompanied by Wyvern toward the goal.

"Wyvern Crash!"

The dragon roared while the ball was making its way forcefully to the goal with a shiny blue aura surrounding it.

"Zanou, if you please." Beta spoke softly.

Zanou's hands charged with light blue energy and when the ball approached, he released the energy, creating a kind of explosion that removed all the energy from the ball.

"Keeper Command 03! <Doon Shout>"

The ball rolled down on the ground next to his feet until its movement died down which had a thin cloud of smoke coming out of it.

"What?!" Someoke couldn't believe that his newest shoot was stopped so easily like this.

"He stopped it! Zanou stopped Someoka's shoot Wyvern Crash like this without breaking a sweat!"

"No way...!" Aki covered her mouth while widening her eyes in shock.

"His new hissatsu shoot was stopped just like this...?" Natsumi gritted her teeth.

"Impossible... Wyvern Crash..." Even Fubuki couldn't believe what his eyes had just witnessed.

"I-I don't believe it..." Touko's jaw dropped down.

"........!" Even Endou's eyes were widened fully.

"You still haven't seen anything yet." Beta chuckled.

"Leader!" Zanou threw the ball to the light blue-green-haired who caught it in mid-air.

"We've given you a chance, and now it's my turn to charge, okay?"

But after that wink...

"I'll crush you all to pieces without any mercy!"

Her voice suddenly became deep and husky and her eyes became sharper and deeper in color.  
Beta's usual gentle and kind smile was completely wiped off from her face and got replaced with a smug and evil smark like she was enjoying herself to her heart's content.

"I-Is it just me or she became scarier than before?" Kabeyama's limbs were shaking terribly.

"What happened to her?" A cold sweat rolled down Kazemaru's face.

"It's as if she turned to a completely different person..." Kidou whispered quietly for him only to hear while stealing a glance at Fubuki.

"Get out of my way!"

Beta growled angrily before dashing in her most top speed across the field... her speed was just abnormal and inhuman--on a whole different level than Gemini Storm as none of them were able to keep up with her at all.  
Trying to stop her, both Domon and Kurimatsu performed a double slide in order to steal the ball from her, but she just jumped in the air and landed on the other side swiftly.

"Beta manages to dodge Kurimatsu and Domon!"

"What's with this speed? It's not like anything we've seen so far." Natsumi stated while tightening the grip around her arms.

"Don't let her get through!" Kidou called.

Answering him, Ichinose ran all the way until he stood across Protocol Omega's captain who clicked her tongue in annoyance.  
He twisted his body first, though it is done upside down, and afterward created a flame surrounding him while spinning upside down to get the ball from the opponent from the long arms of flames it caused.

"Flame Dance!"

However, Beta charged right through as if Ichinose's hissatsu technique was nothing and sent him flying away which caused all the eyes to widen in shock.  
Then in another attempt to stop her, Kidou and Kazemaru charged at her simultaneously, but she still managed to break through them in the middle like it was a piece of cake. But the defenders were ready for her!

Touko crossed her hands in the air and brought them down slantingly. When the hands come down, a circle of blue aura appears underneath her feet area, and a giant tower emerged from the aura.  
Touko standing on top of the tower, once again, lifted her hand in the air, attracting thunder.

"The Tower!"

At the same time, Kabeyama lifted his arms up in the air as a mighty rock wall emerged right behind with him while he was surrounded by a yellow aura.

"The Wall!"

But their efforts were futile since, once again, Beta broke through the defense easily while laughing evilly to herself.  
And as a last effort, Fubuki was the last man standing from the defenders, so he spun himself gracefully, stepped on the ground and ice crawled from the ground to Beta.

"Ice Ground!"

However, she smirked before jumping up and spinning herself in the air in a horizontal shape like a professional ballerina before she landed behind Fubuki.  
Gasps of shocks grew from all over the field as the silver-haired boy slowly turned his back to Beta with a shocked look on his face... the new Hokkaidan player was always praised by Raimon for his extraordinary defense skills, so for his Ice Ground to be proved useless... no one could just believe it.

"Even Fubuki-San's Ice Ground?!" Haruna shouted.

"........." Hitomiko narrowed her eyes.

_"N-No way...! She dodged Ice Ground?! Impossible!"_ Fubuki eyes were as wide as ever along with sweat dripping down his face.

_**"Hmph, pathetic."**_ The sound in his head scoffed.

"None of Raimon's attacks are working against Beta! Unbelievable, she's unstoppable!"

Now, Beta was standing across Endou who punched his fists together ready for whatever shoot she may hide up in her sleeve, and it was clear that  
With another evil smirk, she gave the ball a forceful kick which much to Raimon's surprise, it was just a normal shoot instead of a hissatsu one, but even with that... there was a tremendous force surrounding the ball as it made its way into the goal at top speed.  
As a response, Endou first punched the ball once, then keeps on punching the ball rapidly with both of his hands.

"Explosive Heat Punch!"

Sadly, the ball went through Endou's technique and sent him flying inside the goal after hitting his stomach with his back hitting the net powerfully as the ball kept spinning on his midsection until he fell down after it lost its momentum.

"G-Goaaaaal! Protocol Omega makes their first goal after such a shoot from Beta! What kind of power is that?!"

"Wh-What just happened...?!" Natsumi's eyes were shot open.

"Endou-Kun!" Aki shouted on top of her lungs.

"Captain!" Haruna followed.

"Endou!" Calls from several members of the team filled the field.

Endou clutched his stomach while struggling to lift his eyes up to take a look on Beta's face who was looking at him with a malicious grin as evil was dripping from her eyes.  
She was beyond happy and couldn't maintain her joy after such a powerful performance from her and was almost certain she has taught them a good lesson to know their place.

_"Is this... is this the power of Protocol Omega? She didn't even need to use a hissatsu shoot!" _Kidou thought to himself with concern taking over him.

"H-Hey, you're kidding me, right?" Touko took a few steps backward feeling a chill running down her spine.

"C-Captain..." Kurimatsu gulped down nervously.

"Do you see now the difference between our power? Just give up because you don't stand a chance against us." Beta stared at him dangerously.

"No..." Endou started getting up "We'll never give up... and we'll prove to you what soccer really is. And that's why... we'll keep fighting no matter what!"

Endou's eyes were flaming in resolve as he stared at Beta.

"You...!" She was extremely pissed off at his reply.

But then...

_**"Beta."**_ A manly voice came from the device she had on her left ear.

"Yes, master."

"What's the matter, leader?" Einamu approached her.

"Begin." She said that word only while looking at her teammates seriously.

"Yes, leader!"

"It's time to show you what real despair is like! I'll crush you without leaving a scrap behind!"

Beta shouted on top of her lungs angrily before brutally kicking the ball again at Endou's face, thus knocking him down on the grass once more among the shocked eyes, gasps, and yelps from Raimon Eleven.

"What the...?!" Kidou widened his eyes.

"Endou-Kun!" Aki yelled his name again.

"Einamu." Beta pointed her finger.

With a nod, the orange-brown-haired forward kicked the ball at Kazemaru right in his guts which resulted in him falling down while groaning in pain.  
After that, the ball went to Reiza who sent a powerful to Kurimatsu's face also knocking him down leaving a bruise where the ball hit him, then it was Orca's turn to deliver another tremendous shoot that hit Kabeyama and made him fall down despite his size.  
All the members of Raimon Eleven were falling down one by one due to Protocol Omega's unmerciful kicks and shoots resulting in multiple injuries and bruises in different parts of their bodies, and every time someone tried to stand up again, they'd receive even a stronger shoot than before.  
It seemed like what happened with Epsilon by Beta's hands was repeating itself with Raimon in a more cruel and brutal way. This stopped being a soccer match and turned to a barbaric genocide as the field was filled with screams of pain and agony.

"What is this?! Raimon is receiving powerful kicks from Protocol Omega who are not giving them the chance to even stand up! This is not a match anymore!" Kakuma yelled in shock and disbelief.

The poor managers gasped in shock while clinging to each other while watching such a monstrous scene taking place right before their eyes. Faces went pale, eyes were wide open, sweat was rolling down, hearts were beating fast, screams escaped them, and limbs were shaking wildly.  
Their friends were suffering from a hellish pain from all the ruthless and vicious attacks they were receiving along with the sounds of their bodies hitting the ground.

Even Endou, who was still laying down on the grass, was forced to watch such a villainous annihilation taking place with his beloved teammates being struck by murderous soccer balls with wide and horrified eyes.  
He couldn't take it anymore and wanted to help his friends so badly, but he couldn't move due to the sharp pain that ran through his body.  
He tried standing up on his feet several times, but each time he'd fall back on his knees after strength left him and made him vulnerable and practically powerless.  
No, this can't be happening... everything couldn't be real. This wasn't soccer at all! It's not meant to be used like that!

Soon enough, the screams and yelps died down as the field was covered with smoke and dust, blocking the view after such mass attack but when it disappeared, it revealed the motionless bodies of Raimon's players all scattered on the field and were covered with all kinds of bruises and injuries everywhere, not even leaving a single spot in their bodies that wasn't hurt.  
Some of them were groaning from the unbearable pain while others were rolling on the ground, clutching several aching parts of them.  
Raimon's goalie looked up after Beta took a few steps and stood across him before kneeling down at his level.

"Do you understand now? You never had a chance against us to begin with, so save any further pain on yourself and your team and give up."

"I'll never give up! This is not the soccer we love! It's meant for fun and to be enjoyed by everyone! I'll never let you use it like this!"

"You little scum! I'll wipe you from existence!"

Beta was provoked to her limits at Endou's reply, so she took a soccer ball and shot it fiercely toward Endou after backing away for a good distance.  
It was faster and more powerful than anything that was ever shot until now--so powerful that it could kill someone on the spot... this one shot wasn't meant only for harm, but for murder instead.  
Unfortunately, he couldn't move away or stop it to save himself due to his pain and injuries and felt like he was paralyzed at that moment.

"Endou-Kun!"

"Endou!"

"Captain!"

Several calls and cries from the managers and his injured teammates along with the school's terrified students filled the entire campus as Endou watched his demise flying toward him with wide eyes.

Except that it never happened...

A figure jumped out of nowhere in front of Endou and kicked the ball away from him, thus saving his life in the process, to another petite figure with long hair that passed it in the air to a third figure that sent it back to the first figure which saved Endou... and that earned surprised and shocked gasps from everyone present in the field and inside the school building along with wide eyes.

"Using soccer to harm others is unacceptable!" The figure that saved Endou spoke.

"Of course it's not! We can't allow that!" The second figure agreed with a high-pitched voice.

"That's why we'll stop you right here and right now!" The third figure followed up.

"You...!" Beta gritted her teeth angrily.

"Who... who are you?" Endou hesitated to ask.

However, the figure that stood in front of him turned its back at him gave him a warm and friendly smile before reaching its hand to Endou to help him stand up.

"Your new allies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, a PURR-fect point to end the chapter!
> 
> Man, I must be really killing you with all of those cliffhangers, huh? 👌😂😂😂
> 
> Aw, don't look at me like that. I'm doing this for ya, y'know so you'll be excited for the next chapter to come out! Geez... >:T
> 
> Well, at least the main antagonists are finally revealed, while those new "allies" will be revealed in the next chapter. 
> 
> So, did you like this chapter or not? Your reviews and comments mean a lot to me. 😊
> 
> And thank chu~
> 
> Rand Talih💞
> 
> Published on: Thu/Sep 19/2019


	6. Chapter 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three stangers extending a helping hand to Endou and his team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, the fourth chapter of this story is finally out after such a cliffhanger in the last chapter.  
To tell you the truth, I was waiting to write this chapter as well for so many reasons, lol.   
So without any further ado, let's jump right into the chapter!

Every pair of eyes was fixed on the mysterious three individuals who appeared out of nowhere, rushing for the aid of Endou and his team from the claws of Protocol Omega... but the gazes were especially focused on the boy who extended his hand to Raimon's goalie while smiling friendly to him, as if they've known each other before.  
The boy was considerably tall and had light blue-greenish hair that seemed to be tied into two high ponytails on each side of his head, light blue-greenish eyes that strongly complimented his pale skin tone, and some sort of a communication device on his left ear.  
His casual clothes consisted of an orange jacket with some grey stripes on it near the neck and under the elbow to armpit, along with dark blue pants with some white lines on it and black shoes.

  
With him stood a young girl that seemed in their age who had long, milky brown, silky, straight hair, brown eyes, fair skin tone along with an orange headband.  
She wore a full-sleeved bright orange top beneath a sleeveless dark blue vest that had a green strip in its center, white skirt, and white-and-red ankle boots.  
While the third person was a young boy who wore a red headband and had dark teal hair, eyes with a matching color, and an earpiece in his left ear which was white and blue.  
He wore a black t-shirt underneath, a red, white, and blue jacket which was only done up by a button on the top, and teal 3/4 length trousers.

The light blue greenish-haired boy kept smiling kindly at Endou while extending his hand to him waiting for him to accept it, in which the goalie took it delightfully and stood up on his feet again with the help of the boy.  
His entire body was aching and felt sore while wincing a bit from the pain, but it felt nothing compared to the hell his friends went into but thankfully, the other two were also aiding the rest of Raimon's members to carefully get up again so their pain won't increase any further than it originally was.  
It felt like heavens were finally smiling upon Endou and his team, sending kind and sweet strangers who immediately helped and saved them from a grave danger with no questions asked.

"Are you alright?" The light blue greenish-haired boy asked worriedly.

"Yeah, thank you so much." Endou nodded with a big, grateful smile.

"Easy, easy..." The milky brown-haired girl was helping Kazemaru to stand up by supporting her hand on his midsection.

"Sorry we were late, but we couldn't come sooner." The teal-haired boy told Kidou while giving him a hand to stand up.

"What do you mean?" The strategist asked back.

"Who are you?" Endou looked at the bunny-looking boy curiously.

"I'm Fei Rune." He pointed at himself.

"And I'm Nanobana Kinako. Nice to meet you." The girl chirped cheerfully while giving them a hand salute and a wink.

"It's nice to meet you, Great-Grandpa." Suddenly, the teal-haired rushed to Endou and bowed to him.

"Eeeeehhhhhhhhh?!" Shocked screams filled the entire field.

"Wh-What did you call me?!" Endou gasped shockingly while taking a step backward.

"What is he on exactly?" Touko facepalmed her forehead while sweatdropping.

"Who's that?" Haruna eyed the other managers, seeking answers from them.

"Great-Grandpa?" Aki repeated.

"What's the meaning of this...?" Natsumi furrowed her eyebrows.

"........." Hitomiko kept her usual blank expression while narrowing her eyes.

"I'm Endou Kanon, and I came here to fight on your side along with Fei and Kinako as Endou Mamoru's great-grandson!"

"Great-grandson?!" Endou's jaw dropped wide open.

"This is really out of blue..." Ichinose trailed.

"Yeah, tell me about it..." Domon agreed.

"Could it be that...?" Megane adjusted the position of his glasses as the sunlight shone on the lenses, thus blocking the view of his eyes.

"I've been keeping a watch on you, Great-Grandpa, but I'm sorry I'm late when it actually counts." Kanon looked down.

"When it counts?" Fubuki questioned.

"This match. Too bad for you..." Kanon glared at Beta from the corner of his eyes.

"Protocol Omega, we won't let you go around changing history the way you like it!" Fei pointed his finger firmly at their captain.

"We're going to protect the present and put a stop to all of this!" Kinako followed.

"Hmph, to think I'd see you two again here in all places." Beta scoffed angrily.

"But why are you doing this? I thought we were solving the issue with Fieda in the tournament." Fei spoke up.

"Listen to me, and listen very carefully. The past El Dorado chooses is the real past, and we won't allow you to rise against it. So don't give me that crap! I'll smash you to pieces!" Beta yelled loudly.

"........." A cold sweat rolled down on Fei's face as his eyes were filled with concern.

"What are you talking about?" Endou tilted his head, looking beyond confused since he wasn't following what was happening at all.

"Can someone explain what the hell is going on here?!" Someoka ran his hands in his hair angrily.

"I know you have a lot of questions, but we'll explain later. Right now, we have to defeat Beta." Fei glared at the girl with serious eyes.

"But how can we be sure about you? You three just appeared out of nowhere, after all." Touko stated.

"Th-That's right." Kabeyama was obviously still overwhelmed by all this.

"It's the truth! We really want to fight and protect soccer with you!" Kinako looked at them.

"Here!" Kanon suddenly pulled out a notebook to Endou.

The dust and dirt piled up on the front grey-colored cover, the slightly torn pages, and the sloppy and unreadable writing with the thick dark ink on its front, it was all--

Wait...

"This is Grandpa's notebook!" Endou gasped in shock as he snatched it away from Kanon "It's the real thing... it even has the notes I wrote!"

"Focusing energy below your navel is the basic of basics!" Kanon quoted.

"Y-You can read my writing?!"

"It looks like they're trustworthy." Kidou gave the captain a smile.

"Let's go along with them." Kazemaru nodded reassuringly.

"Kidou... Kazemaru..." The goalie couldn't maintain his wide smile.

"I'm going to trust them too, Captain." Fubuki took a step forward with a smile.

"Me too!" Kabeyama followed.

"If everyone's doing that, then I will too!" Touko winked with a grin while pointing at herself proudly.

"As Kidou said, they seem reliable." Ichinose nodded in agreement.

"That's true. You can't lie about what you love, after all." Domon added.

"I still don't get what's going on, but I'll trust these guys too." Someoka eyed the three individuals.

"You guys...!" Endou felt his eyes tearing up.

Yes, seeing the feelings of his teammates and friends unite like that made his heart leap from joy and feel warmth enveloping his chest, giving him a beautiful and deep sensation running inside him.  
The goalie felt like he could burst into tears and cry waterfalls of tears of joy, but he wiped his eyes with his sleeves while sniffing before looking at Fei and the other two, giving them the widest smile ever.  
He knew for certain that he could trust them, and even if he didn't know them, he could tell that their words, feelings, and love for soccer are sincere and strong just like each one of them.

"Fei, Nanobana, Kanon... let's play soccer together!"

"Endou-San...! Thank you so much!" Fei grinned happily, feeling extremely joyful to hear such words.

"I've always wanted to fight with you, Great-Grandpa!" Kanon followed.

"We're looking forward to play with you, Captain!" Kinako exclaimed while giving them a hand a salute.

"Coach, what do you think? Can they play with us?" Endou rushed excitedly to the teal-haired woman.

".........." Hitomiko's gaze shifted between the three newcomers aa they slowly approached her along with the rest of the team.

Her blue eyes darted between all of Fei, Kinako, and Kanon while still having her stern and focused expressions which caused a chill down their spines as they shivered simultaneously.  
The coach's stare was very sharp and intense that it felt like it was piercing through their souls.  
It would only be natural that Hitomiko will question their motives and doubt them, especially due to their sudden appearance and aid for the team.

"Very well, I'll allow them to play." The coach closed her eyes.

"Thank you, Coach!" Endou bowed while grinning happily.

"Do you have any problems?" Hitomiko looked straightly at Beta.

"No, not at all. This will only make things more... interesting." She chuckled darkly.

".........." The rest of Raimon just looked at her cautiously.

"What positions do you guys play?" Kidou turned his face to the three.

"I'm a forward." Fei replied.

"I'm a forward and midfielder." Kanon added.

"And I'm a defender!" Kinako raised her arm.

"Fubuki, I want you to play as a forward this time." The teal-haired woman looked at the silver-haired seriously.

"I understand." He nodded in acknowledgment.

"Kurimatsu, Megane, and Domon, I'm switching you with Fei, Nanobana, and Kanon." Then she looked at the three addressed players.

"Yes, Coach!" They replied in union.

"Beta, we won't let you keep using soccer like that anymore!" Endou pointed his finger at the smiling girl.

"I look forward to it... give me all you've got." She narrowed her eyes while smiling devilishly. A dark aura began surrounding her and the air around her changed.

"Looks like this is a job meant for me..." A deep chuckle could be heard.

"Eh?" The curious eyes of the entire team followed the sound.

Out of nowhere, stood a blue teddy bear between the managers with a proud look in its eyes while crossing its arms, smirking ever so slightly at the scene of the players.  
Wait, they weren't imagining or their eyes were playing tricks on them, right? They've just heard that teddy bear speak loud and clear as day.

"As I thought, you won't get far without me, Clark Wonderbot-Sama, the greatest coach of all time!"

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH??!" Almost the entire field shook from that collective scream.

"Wh-What am I seeing?" Touko's was rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, hey, am I dreaming or something?" Someoka's eyes were shot wide open.

"A... bear?" Megane fixed the position of his glasses.

"Who are you calling a bear?!" It snapped angrily.

"Can this really get any weirder than it already is...?" Ichinose sweatdropped.

"Wondeba, you came just in time!" Fei exclaimed happily.

"Catching up with you wasn't easy at all. You kids sure are always in a hurry." Wondeba was slightly panting.

"Sorry about that." Kinako giggled.

"Wait you guys know him?" Endou shifted his finger between the bear and Fei repeatedly.

"Only me and Kinako though." Fei rubbed the back of his neck.

"Anyway, I will be personally coaching the team for this match, you should be honored." Wondeba nodded his head several times while smirking.

"But, Wondeba, they already have a coach." Fei pointed his finger at a stunned Hitomiko.

"Gah?!" Wondeba's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Yeah, it's Kira-San." Kanon added.

"Why do I never get to be a coach...?" The bear sulked himself in an emo corner.

"D-Don't be like that, Wondeba! I'm sure you'll get your chance next time!" Kinako tried cheering him up.

Such a comical reaction caused the members of Raimon to sweatdrop heavily while some of them face-palmed their foreheads.  
Hoo, boy... this was going to be a very long day indeed.

"W-We're doomed..." Kabeyama cleared his throat.

"Exactly..." Kurimatsu agreed gloomily.

"Did we really make the right decision in trusting them? What do you say, Kidou--" Kazemaru's sentence was left hanging in the air as he turned his face.

"........." The strategist seemed to be deep in thought as he held his chin, leaving Kazemaru to shut his mouth again.

With another chuckle of hers, Beta turned her face away from Raimon while smiling amusingly to herself, making her way back to her team who already stood in their side of the field by the benches.  
She was exceedingly pissed and angry at first seeing Fei and Kinako come around, but then she regained her composure once she realized that their arrival might spice things up and make them more interesting... and as her mind wandered between those thoughts, the eyes of her teammates sought hers curiously, waiting for to be given a command from her.  
Seeing the gaze of the members of Protocol Omega, her lips curved into an evil smirk as she stated her order.

"Crush them."

"Yes, leader."

But then, the communication device on her ear glimmered in green as a deep and husky voice rang from it.

** _"Beta."_ **

As the voice spoke to her firmly, giving new orders, Beta's smirk widened more and more to the point of having a dark laugh escape her.

"Yes... master."

*******

** _\------Meanwhile: Hayama's Junior High------_ **

Ever since the match started, none of the students was able to leave their position from the hallway, especially since their eyes were glued to what was unfolding outside on the field despite the endless calls of the student council president Kaede to return to their classes, and even none of them was able to contain their screams or cries when Protocol Omega started to brutally and barbarically beating up Raimon.  
Watching the number one team in the country in such a hopeless situation was really traumatic to everyone who was watching... especially the poor Hikari who covered her mouth in shock while screaming in agony, even her face went tremendously pale and white once the whole torture scene started.  
The moment Raimon's wails and cries rang in her ears, she knelt on the ground, holding her head, and screaming loudly and begging for it to stop.

She bawled, yelled, and kept chanting the same words as the scene of a group of boys were monstrously beating up a small and hopeless young girl who kept desperately calling out for them to stop while crying non-stop... she saw that no matter how much she cried and screamed, no one was answering her, and that made her feel that her soul was sinking into the deepest pit of darkness and despair.  
And the only thing that pulled Hikari out of her state was the sounds of her friends calling her worriedly and shaking her to snap out of it... her eyes sought their terrified ones before muttering an apology.  
Her legs were shaking uncontrollably and couldn't muster the courage to stand up, so they helped her to get on her feet before guiding her back to their empty class which wasn't very far away and carefully helped her to sit down on her desk while still slightly panting and sweating.

"I-I'm sorry for the trouble..." Hikari weakly looked up at them.

"Don't say that. You know that we're always here for you, right?" Makoto placed her hand on Hikari's arm firmly.

"How are you feeling now?" Minato took the seat that was right in front of her.

"A little better... thanks to you, guys."

"Are you sure you okay though? You kept screaming and yelling despite how many times we called out for you." Makoto looked at her friend's eyes seriously.

"I am, Makoto. Really."

"Are you sure?"

"Um, yeah."

"Absolutely certain?"

"Yep."

"100% confident?"

"Without a doubt."

"Makoto, do you really have to ask so many questions?" Minato sweatdropped.

"Hey, what's wrong about checking if my bestie is fine? I was scared to bones, y'know!" Makoto snapped at him comically after turning to a chibi figure.

"We were all scared too, not just you. We're all Hikari's friends, after all."

"Minato, back me up a little for once, please!"

".........."

On the other hand, Sae wasn't engaging in the whole conversation as her gaze was fixed on the floor beneath her.  
Her red eyes narrowed before she looked at Hikari's face, who was laughing softly at Makoto and Minato's small quarrel, as her eyes were filled with sorrow and... regret?  
When Hikari noticed her childhood friend's stares at her, she turned her eyes to look her, but the latter immediately turned away, feeling unable to look at the sweet girl's face directly anymore... not after seeing her in such state.  
Something was eating Sae from the inside out for a long time now, and it felt worse than before after witnessing Hikari's horrifying breakdown like that.  
No, she couldn't bring herself to look at her.

_"I'm sorry, Hikari..." _Sae's bright blue bangs shadowed her eyes as she squeezed her arm with her hand.

"Joking around, I felt like my heart was going to stop when that girl and her team started beating up Raimon like that. Seriously, what was that for?" Makoto hugged her arms while looking down.

"Yeah... that wasn't a real match at all. They were offending the soccer I love so much as well... I will never forgive them." Minato gritted his teeth while looking away.

"Minato-Kun..." Hikari trailed his name sadly.

"Seriously, I feel ashamed at myself... I should be the one there with my team to protect the school instead of having Endou-San and Raimon hurt by them. Just... what kind of a captain I am...?"

"D-Don't say things like that, Minato-Kun! No one could possibly predict what was going to happen...!" Hikari eyed him directly.

"Even so, I--"

"Niijima Minato, have some dignity and stop whining like a small child!" Makoto's voice blasted out loudly.

"Makoto...?!" The captain looked at her shockingly.

"If the number one team in Japan didn't stand a chance against those strangers, think our team could've? Think about it for a bit first." Makoto folded her arms while narrowing her eyes angrily.

"........." Minato looked down shamefully.

"Makoto, you..." Sae's eyes widened in utter shock and disbelief.

"Besides, those three came for their help and I have a feeling that everything will be fine from now on. This is Raimon we're talking about, who won Football Frontier and currently fighting Aliea Academy to protect the country from their wrongdoings, so cheer up."

"Yeah, you're right, Makoto! We should have faith in them!" Hikari agreed happily while standing up from her seat.

"As much as it disturbs me to say it, but I agree with Makoto." Sae chuckled while adjusting her glasses.

"O-Omigod, am I really hearing this right? The all-mighty Sae is ACTUALLY agreeing with me?" Makoto gasped loudly.

"I'm not repeating myself again." She pushed Makoto's face away with her hand.

"Yeah... you're right. You're absolutely right. Raimon won't lose to them like that so easily, especially Endou-San who I admire so much. They're strong, and I'm going to believe in them to the very end, and... I'll make sure that I'll train harder with the team to be strong like them." Minato stood up as his eyes glimmered with a new undying resolve.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Good for you, Minato!" Makoto hit his back several times forcefully.

"You're being way too aggressive, Makoto..." He sweatdropped.

"Hey, easy on him, Makoto!" Sae rushed to the two.

Hikari stood in her place while chuckling joyously now that her friends' spirits lifted up.  
Whenever they felt down, Makoto was always the one to cheer them up... and despite her silliness and loudness sometimes, she always knew how to brighten up the situation no matter how hopeless it was.  
She was indeed... amazing, that Makoto.

_"I'm so happy for you, guys!" _Hikari pulled out a wide closed-eye smile.

_"But..."_

She suddenly frowned, making her smile disappear while hugging her arms tightly, as it seemed like no matter how much she tried to be cheerful and forget about it, the echos of Raimon's screams rewinded and lingered in her ears, thus she tried to shake it off by slapping her cheeks gently a few times.  
Yeah, she needed to stay focused and couldn't reveal her weaknesses in that way to them again... she just couldn't.

"You guys, the match is resuming now." A male classmate of them stood by the door as he informed them.

"Ooh, I gotta see! I gotta!" Makoto turned to a chibi figure, trying to run away comically.

"Not so fast, young lady." Sae grabbed her from her back.

"But I wanna go!"

"Still, Hikari is--" Minato got interrupted.

"No, I want to watch." Her voice came sharp and firm.

"A-Are you sure about it?" Minato couldn't help himself but feel worried.

"Positive." Her eyes showed no sign of hesitation or joking around.

"Alright then." He nodded affirmatively.

".........." Sae grunted to herself.

"Need. Watch. Match!" Makoto was still in her chibi form and hed back by Sae.

"Oh, brother... why did I even become friends with you?" The blue-haired rolled her eyes while sweatdropping.

With a nervous chuckle and sweatdrop from Minato, Hikari's gaze went to class's entrance where the window that overlooked the soccer field in the hallway was before placing her closed fist against her chest as her eyes were shrouded with worry and fear.

_"Just please... be safe."_

*******

_ **\------Soccer Field-------** _

The preparation for the continuation of the match was perfectly ready since Kurimatsu, Megane, and Domon got benched and sat near the managers along with the coach and the weird talking teddy bear.  
Fubuki position also changed from defense to offense this time and stood in his place while looking at Beta who gave him rather a childish smile and a small wave which caused him to feel a little awkward and uncomfortable because of her unstable mood swings... well, he couldn't complain since he was in the same position.  
The three new recruits Fei, Kinako, and Kanon also stood in their positions with their eyes sparkling in enjoyment and excitement since they got the chance to play with Raimon like that, thus they smiled widely while giving one another thumbs-ups.  
Still, the playmaker and strategist Kidou had his doubts and suspicions for a reason or another and had his gaze focused on the newcomers as many scenarios rushed in his head.

Even though he said that they seem trustworthy, several questions lingered in his mind... who exactly are they? Where did they come from? Is their goal really to fight with them to defeat Beta?

"Raimon has switched three players! They've changed Domon, Megane, and Kurimatsu to Fei, Nanobana, and Kanon! How will the events of this match turn out?" Kakuma announced.

"I hope everything will turn out fine..." Aki held her hands tightly.

"We don't know anything about them, after all." Natsumi crossed her arms while narrowing her eyes.

"Don't worry about that. I assure you that those three will surely surprise you. They're a lot stronger than they look." Wondeba looked at the three firmly.

"You look like you trust them a lot, Wondeba-San." Haruna looked at him curiously.

"Of course. I'm the one who personally trained them." The bear smiled proudly.

"I still can't believe that we're talking to a bear..." Megane trailed.

"I told you that I'm not a bear!" Wondeba snapped.

"But you clearly look like one." Domon pointed at him.

"They sure are... something." Aki smiled nervously while sweatdropping.

"Tell me about it..." Natsumi sighed deeply and hopelessly.

"What do you think, Coach?" Haruna looked up.

"My opinion doesn't matter." Hitomiko closed her eyes while brushing her hair with her hands behind her shoulder.

"I see..." The dark blue-haired manager sweatdropped at such a reply.

"I feel scared... what if Beta starts beating them up again?" Kurimatsu asked worriedly.

"We just need to have faith in them." Aki replied.

"Yeah, you're right..." Domon looked at the field along with the others.

"Great-Grandpa, let's play soccer!" Kanon called while looking behind him at the goalie.

"Yeah!" Endou exclaimed while waving back at him.

"Oh..." Beta's lips curved up to an amused smile while chuckling.

"Alright, I'm more fired up now! I can't wait for this match to begin already!" Endou shouted enthusiastically while pumping his fists against the other.

"How foolish and naive. This enthusiasm of yours will be the reason for your downfall. Well, don't say that I didn't warn you." Beta gave the brunet boy a light wave before returning to her position.

Furukabu blew the whistle that announced the resume of the match with Kidou passing the ball to Fubuki who wasted no time and dashed through like the wind as his lips turned to a malicious smirk, making his spikes rise upwards and his eyes turn bright orange in color... and it looked exactly the same when he fought Raimon when he was with Hakuren.

"I'll be the one to make the shoot! Just watch me!" Fubuki laughed darkly.

_"That's..." _Kidou thought while running next to the silver-haired.

_"As I thought..." _Fei narrowed his eyes while sprinting as well.

"Fubuki-San..." Kinako mumbled worriedly.

"Too bad. I'm not letting you set a foot further." Beta chuckled as she stood in front of Hokkaidan boy.

Groaning angrily and annoyingly, Fubuki started dancing the ball between his feet, and yet the light blue-green-haired girl kept trailing each of his movements to try and snatch the ball from him, locking her view on it--she had to get it by any means necessary, but the Hokkaidan's patience was running dry.

"Get out of my way!" Fubuki yelled aggressively while forcefully pushing Beta out of the way, earning a surprised yelp from her.

"Hey, that's not a way to treat a girl! And I thought you were a gentleman..." Beta puffed her cheeks while pouting.

Three defenders came to block Fubuki's way, but he screamed even louder than before and broke through them, thus sending them flying away to the sides.

"Amazing! No matter what Protocol Omega does, Fubuki is unstoppable!" Kakuma exclaimed.

"That's it, Fubuki!" Endou called out happily.

"Fubuki-San, pass the ball to me!" Kanon waved his hand.

"And let you guys steal the spotlight? No way." Fubuki increased his speed even further.

"Ah...!"

It wasn't long before the silver-haired reached the goal and stood with the ball under his foot while smirking widely and Zanou prepared himself for the showdown.  
Fubuki spun the ball with his legs into the air, making it covered in icy, white aura, giving the ball an ice-cube like appearance, then kicked the ball after spinning twice in the air.

"Eternal Blizzard!"

Zanou's hands charged with light blue energy, and when the ball approached, he released the energy, creating a kind of explosion that removed all the energy from the ball.

"Keeper Command 03 <Doon Shout>!"

The ball stood still beneath Zanou's firm grip which caused Raimon's eyes to widen open and gasp from absolute shock.  
Eternal Blizzard was considered as their trump card, so seeing it getting stopped like that was truly unbelievable.

"What?!" Fubuki shouted while Beta chuckled merrily.

"N-No way! The goalkeeper Zanou stopped Fubuki's Eternal Blizzard so easily!" Kakuma couldn't believe his way.

"Fubuki's shoot didn't work either?!" Domon stood up from the bench.

"But that's impossible! Fubuki's shoot is very powerful!" Kurimatsu argued.

"To think..." Megane pushed his glasses upwards.

"I-I can't believe it..." Aki gasped while covering her mouth, her face turning slightly place.

"I never thought... from all things..." Natsumi tightened her grip around her arms.

".........!" Even Hitomiko couldn't keep her shock and surprise to herself.

"This is more serious than I thought it would be..." Wondeba had a troubled look on his face.

"H-Hey, are you kidding me?" Someoka took a step backward.

Despite him still not fully accepting Fubuki in the team, he still acknowledged the strength of his shoots, so seeing it getting blocked and stopped so easily made him disturbed as well.

"What kind of a team are they...?" A cold sweat rolled down Kazemaru's face.

_"Protocol Omega..." _Kidou clenched his fists while staring at Beta's smiling face.

"I-I don't believe it... how could they stop Fubuki's shoot like that...?" Endou trailed shockingly from his place.

"Too bad, Fubuki-San. I was hoping you'd entertain me even more, but oh well. You're weak, after all." Beta giggled.

"What did you call me you bastard?!" Fubuki was about to charge at her.

"Calm down, Fubuki! Get yourself together!" Ichinose managed to hold him back just in time.

"Damn!"

"My, my, you want to punch me? This is not very gentlemanly, you know." Beta winked at him teasingly.

"They're going to beat us up again... we're done for..." Kabeyama was shaking.

"Don't say that, Kabeyama-San! Have some faith in us." Kinako tried to cheer him up with a smile.

"Easy for you to say that, Nanobana. Fubuki is the strongest player we have right now. So, this shook us all." Touko looked across the field where the commotion was happening.

"Now then..." Beta's smile evolved to a smirk as her voice became deeper, her eyes were sharper, and darker in color.

"Leader!" Zanou threw the ball.

Protocol Omega's captain jumped high in the air to snatch the ball back before giving Raimon a piece of her mind--perhaps another nice and slow beating session but all of a sudden, a shadow blocked the sunlight from her face, noticing that another person was jumping even higher than her right across her face which took the form of Kanon himself.

"What?!" Her sharp violet eyes shot wide open.

"J-Just look at that! Kanon is flying in the sky!" Kakuma's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Fei!" The teal-haired boy passed the ball to his light blue greenish-haired companion.

"Sorry Beta, but we won't let you do whatever you want anymore." Fei smiled at the captain while catching the ball with his chest.

"You...! I'll never let you--"

Before Beta couldn't take any further step, all of Kidou, Kazemaru, and Kanon stood in her face to prevent her from stopping Fei at any cost, much to her anger and annoyance, especially since they've cornered her tightly.

"Raimon is tightening their defense around Beta leaving Fei alone with Zanou! What'll he do?" Kakuma's eyes were filled with anticipation.

"Don't you ever make him score a goal!" Beta growled hostilely.

Fei made two backflips, and as the background changed in color, he jumped up high and made a front flip.  
Then he made an overhead kick directly in front of a moon that appeared; after he kicked the ball that headed to the goal bouncing like a rabbit.

"Bouncer Rabbit!"

"Keeper Command--"

Before Zanou could perform his blocking technique, Fei's shoot pierced through due to its tremendous speed and shook the net of Protocol Omega's goal strongly after it went past his face.

"G-GOAAAAAAALLLLLLLL! FEI'S SHOOT TIES THE SCORE! RAIMON HAS FINALLY CAUGHT UP WITH PROTOCOL OMEGA!"

At that moment, the field fell into utter and killing silence as both the team's eyes widened fully at such an unacceptable turn in events... did Protocol Omega's goal just shook due to Fei's shoot?  
None of them could comprehend or process what just happened... their eyes must've been playing tricks on them.

"You did it, Fei!" Kinako rushed to him along with Kanon to pull him to a tight group hug.

Soon, the field burst with the cheers and exclaims of Raimon's players as they all rushed to the light blue greenish-haired boy, showering him with compliments and hugs which caused his cheeks to get colored with faint tints of pink from both embarrassment and happiness at the same time.  
On the other hand, Fubuki stood outside the group with rather a broken and devastated look in his eyes as his bangs lowered again that shadowed his face while gritting his teeth as his fingertips gripped tightly into his scarf.

"He did it!" Aki and Haruna grabbed their hands while jumping happily while Natsumi smiled in satisfaction and the three substitutes cheered loudly.

"Yes, yes! That's more like it!" Wondeba's color suddenly turned to pink.

"Um, what is this?" Aki asked awkwardly.

"This is Exciting Gauge! When I get excited, I turn into this!"

"I-I see..." She sweatdropped.

"That was amazing, Fei!" Ichinose exclaimed.

"You totally gave 'em what they deserved!" Someoka laughed loudly.

"Hey, what's your secret anyway? Tell me." Touko smirked as she wrapped an arm around his neck.

"N-Nothing, really." Fei blushed due to the endless rain of compliments.

"You really saved us, Fei-San. Thank you very much!" Kabeyama's eyes sparkled from joy.

"I admit, it was an amazing shoot." Kazemaru smiled.

"Looks like we were right in trusting you, after all." Kidou placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Kidou-San...!" Fei was beyond happy at that moment.

"Fei." Endou took a step forward "Let's defeat them together!"

"Yeah!"

"Of course, Captain!" Kinako chirped.

"Haha..." The sound of Beta's light chuckle caught their attention.

"What's so funny?" Kanon asked.

"Looks like I was going was too soft on you, but now play time's over. I'll wipe you from existence, do you understand?!" Beta yelled angrily.

"........." Cold sweats rolled down on their faces.

Furukabu blew the whistle again after both teams took their positions, and this time Beta wasted no time as she sprinted as fast as her legs could carry her at an abnormal speed, sending whoever tried to stand in her way flying away to fall and roll down on the grass.

"What speed! It looks like Beta is going all out now!" Kakuma announced.

"What's with that speed...? I've never seen anything like it..." Kazemaru groaned as he stood up after being blown away from Beta's speed.

"Defense!" Kidou called.

"The Wall!" Kabeyama raised a rock wall behind him.

Touko crossed her hands in the air and brought them down slantingly, and when her hands come down, a circle of blue aura appeared underneath her feet area, and a giant tower emerged from the aura.  
Her standing on top of the tower, once again, lifted her hand in the air, attracting thunder.

"The Tower!"

"It's no use!" Beta broke though both the techniques, sending the two defenders flying away.

"What the?! Kabeyama and Zaizen are flying away! What power is that?!"

"Kinako!" Fei called.

"Mochi Mochi Soy Flour Mochi!"

Being the last defender standing, the milky brown-haired girl created a mass of mochi and swung it to use it for blocking by catching the ball with the mass. Then, the mochi fell over her head with the ball.

"Nanobana stops Beta's movements!"

"No way...!" Beta widened her eyes.

"Nice save, Nanobana!" Endou exclaimed happily.

"Nanobana-San is amazing!" Haruna's eyes lit up.

"This match could turn out in our favor, after all." Megane stated while fixing his sitting posture.

"Kidou-San!" Kinako kicked a high ball.

"Not so fast!" Beta jumped up and caught the ball again with her chest.

".........!" All eyes shot wide open.

"Beta cuts Nanobana's pass and she's now one-on-one with goalkeeper Endou!"

"Bring it, Beta!" Endou bumped his fists, preparing himself for whatever shoot Beta might have in hand.

"I didn't want to do that just yet, but you left me with no choice..."

However, her evil smirk only widened, looking very confident of herself as a purplish dark aura slowly began to appear from her back.

"........!" Kinako took a step backward as her face grew in horror.

"That's...!" Wondeba was beyond shocked.

"They're going to use THAT now?!" Fei gasped.

Beta's smirk grew wider and wider as the aura emerged more and more from his back while Endou's eyes narrowed as a cold sweat rolled down on his face, seeing such a scene.

"Come out!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangerrrrrrrr~
> 
> DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN!!!
> 
> Like, omigod! Why do I always have to end the chapter at such a breaking point? 😂😂  
Welp, that's what I'm good at, after all. 😂😂
> 
> Hooooo boiiiii, things are getting heated up in here, am I right or am I right? 😂😂👌👌🔥🔥
> 
> So, did you like this chapter or not? Your reviews and comments mean a lot to me. 😊
> 
> And thank chu~
> 
> Rand Talih💞
> 
> Published on: Thu/Oct 6/2019


End file.
